April Showers and Flowers
by MarinoSakuraba
Summary: April. Spring blossoms and so does love in many cases. SessKag. These are drabbles and oneshots focused around random holidays found in April, such as Hug an Australian Day, and a most celebrated couple.
1. 1st: April Fools Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Still.

April 1st- April Fool's Day

Miroku and Inuyasha sat across from each other, musing over how to torment a certain taiyoukai the next day.

"We could tell him it's like 20 degrees outside when it's hot outside."

"No; He checks the weather online, and the channel, and the passerbys below. Maybe we could put hot sauce in his cereal."

"No; His sense of smell, remember?"

"Keh."

... They probably should've thought about this before. Procrastination is never a good idea for a detailed sabotage plan. In fact, with their wonderful ideas, they should probably call in a specialist like Naraku. "GAH!! That bastard is too controlling!"

Miroku gasped, "Wait a second, Inuyasha! Is Kagome still in town on vacation?!"

Inuyasha nodded and sat back down from his outburst. "Yeah, she doesn't go back to Osaka until the day after tomorrow."

Miroku grinned evilly, "I've got a great idea."

Kagome glared as she swiveled in the swivel chair. Miroku was such a con-artist. _Those two are going to owe me SOO much oden_.

She didn't want to be in an office on her last day of vacation in Tokyo, especially with lots of the women making fun of her accent. She huffed. It wasn't her fault, she'd picked it up in the last five years living in Osaka. "Ahou."

An hour of torture went by. Her answer the phones for the assistant she was taking the place of, all the calls of which asked if they were calling the write number. The assistants of the other head honchos asking her questions that would blatantly call upon her accent. Was it _really_ such a big deal? Although, they were starting to get bored and focus on something else and Kagome's boredom was setting in.

She'd just begun to try balancing a pen on her upper lip when he stepped through the elevator. Kagome gaped, the pen falling to the ground with a large clatter it seemed. He pulled off his glasses and glared at her. "You are not my assistant."

She grimaced. So this was the Mr. Frosty Miroku had told her about. She stood up and bowed. "Actually, mistuh Taishou, yoh're auther assistant wus in un accident and Ah wus contacted tuh take huh place until she recovuhs." She smiled up at him nervously.

He stared at her for a while. "Hn." He moved to go into his office, "Am I to be told no one told you of your duties?"

She blinked. He was seriously falling for this? "No, suh. Ah arrived here un hour ago and yohr younguh brothuh jus' told me tuh answuh the phones until you got here."

"I'm sure he did. What's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome, suh."

"Join me in my office, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome quickly followed behind Sesshoumaru as he moved into his office. He motioned for he to sit and they both did so. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "My brother brought you here?"

"Yes, Ah suppo-"

"Why?"

Kagome tried to contain her ire at being cut off and answered the new question. "Becuhse yohr uther assistant wus in un accident. Ah told you that."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. "Why really though?"

"Ah don't realleh know. That's whut thay told me."

"They?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Miroku and Inuyahsha."

Sesshoumaru smirked and rose from his chair. "I see." He leaned over her smaller figure in the chair, keeping the evil smirk on his lip, "I wonder how innocent you really are in all this."

Kagome glared. "Hey! Ah wus blackmailed into this!" She tried to stand, but Sesshoumaru wasn't moved. "Move! Let me up!"

He grabbed her chin and brought her face closer, like really close, to his. "Tell my brother and his friend that I remember who their friends are." He released her and she fell back into the chair. "Especially the pretty ones."

Kagome blushed and began to exit the room after scrambling out of the chair. As she made her way to the door she turned and called out, "Ahou!" before scurrying to the elevator.

She grabbed her phone and dialled Inuyasha's cell. It picked up after a few rings. "Oi! Whut's the big idea?! Yohr brothuh knew who Ah was so whutevuh yohr plan wus, it failed!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It was Miroku's idea!"

"Ahou! Ahou! AHOU! Ah'm nevuh gonna visit you on mah vacation again!" Click.

Kagome huffed and leaned against the elevator wall. She thought back on what just happened with Inuyasha's older brother. _My God, I thought he was going to kiss me._ She blushed. _Why isn't that a horrible image in my mind!? I should be angrier about this!_

Still huffy, Kagome strode off of the elevator and made it a goal to forget this day ever happened.

Sesshoumaru wrote out the girl's name, for reference. He wouldn't forget. In fact, he'd have to see what he could do about a business trip to... Osaka? Probably. He'd blackmail it out of Inuyasha.

_An April Fool's Day trick, indeed. Did the imbeciles think I wouldn't know about this day?_

A/N: For those who aren't savvy with Conan lingo, "ahou" means the same thing as "baka," which means stupid, but in Osakan dialect. Also, sorry if you can't understand what Kagome's saying. I tried not to make it too bad. Also, I gave her a southern accent while Osaka is west of Tokyo, but I don't think the accents are very different from east to west in English, unless you include Britain. So, yeah... Just ask.


	2. 2nd: Day of Hope

Disclaimer: I own... not Inuyasha. But I do have a cute black plague plush!

April 2nd- Day of Hope

Kagome snuggled against Sesshoumaru, while Rin mirrored the action on his other side. Shippou had fallen asleep at camp earlier and Rin was quick on the way to following him to dreamworld as she and the two adults looked up an the star-sprinkled sky.

Kagome glanced over and noticed Rin escaping to laa-laa land. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "You wanna know something?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, before looking back up at the sky. "You'll tell me no matter what I say, so say it."

Kagome huffed and looked towards the sky as well, muttering about ruining a perfectly good romantic moment. "Rin told me how you two met. And what her life was like before."

"Oh?"

"Don't you 'oh' me. You really saved her, you know?"

He looked down at her incredulously, "Of course this Sesshoumaru knows that. She was dead."

Kagome glanced at him and shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I meant from the life she had before. Alone without any family, forced to steal food and being beaten when caught. You saved her from that by letting her stay by your side."

"You misunderstand. She owes me a life debt now."

She smiled before looking back at the sky. "Of course. Forget I ever mentioned it. You're the big, tough, emotionless taiyoukai. You'd never rescue a human from a life of pain, let alone two."

He stared at the young miko, trying to decipher her words. Then followed her gaze, asking, "Two?"

She shook her head, "You'll understand one day, Sesshomaru-sama. Hopefully, one day soon."

A/N: There are so discrepancy on the actual date. I've seen the 4, 2, 7, 3, and 5. My source said 2nd, so I'll stick with that. And, I'm not sure if I was clear before ., but these ficlets aren't interconnected, sorry. ;


	3. 3rd: Pony Express Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no da?

April 3- Pony Express Day

_Taishou-san_

_I swear to you, I am not a stalker. However, while you don't know me, I do know you. I know you like old big band singers, mostly female ones but you aren't against listening to members of the Rat Pack. I know you order a bottle of water with your lunch instead of milk and that it's not because you're lactose-intolerant like you say. And I know you hate used women and chatty little girls, so I wont expect a response._

_Like I said before, I'm not your stalker, but you probably don't believe me after reading that first paragraph, but it's true. Ask your half-brother. He's annoyed all the time by girls like me with questions about you. We know you wont answer them and half of the girls who like you, should I include myself with them now?, are too afraid to approach you with your fierce aura and cold eyes._

_This is not the reason for my letter, however. I know, how shocking! The first two paragraph about how I say I know you and like you, but now I say that's not what it's about. Funny, isn't it? But, I suppose, in defense of my logic, that that, what I mentioned, is _why_ I'm going to say what I am._

_Do not trust Gumo Naraku._

_He has already taken Kikyou, my cousin, from your brother and destroyed her. He has hurt Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha's friends. Why should that concern you, you say? He is using you to get close enough to Inuyasha and for your power. Inuyasha does not know what Naraku is yet. I plan to tell him one week from now, which will be about four days after you recieve this letter._

_My information is not private, so if for any reason you wish to contact me, be it to call me a fool or whatever, my number is 04-592-3619. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_With the deepest admiration,_

_Higurashi Kagome._

Sesshoumaru smirked as he finished reading the letter. _No wonder she wouldn't give me her number then_. He mentally rolled his eyes at the failings of the postal services and the letter that was supposed to have arrived at his door about six or so months ago.

Luckily, she hadn't been relying on him to respond and he'd figured it out when Inuyasha had come home one day yelling about how he, Sesshoumaru, had put one of his friends up to attacking him, Inuyasha, and his friends. That was how Sesshoumaru had met Kagome. He'd asked Inuyasha who had told him such outlandish things and went to fix things.

She hadn't said that, of course, as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had figured out later. That had been Inuyasha jumping to conclusions. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, their friends (minus the ones who were with Naraku and Naraku himself), and Kagome had handled the problem of Naraku soon afterwards.

Why had Kagome helped though? This was still something Sesshoumaru didn't have all the information on. Was it because of this cousin she mentioned, Kikyou? Or something else?

Well, he could make the time to find out now that he could contact her. Sesshoumaru flipped open his phone and dialed. He waited for what seemed forever before the melodious voice answered, "Moshi moshi?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I just got the most interesting letter in the mail today, Higurashi-san..."

A/N: By the way, if you were wondering and/or didn't know, that phone number is real and you can call it. However, you'll only get the voice mail of Korean singer Tony An. He gave it out in his hit song "Singing that Melody." Hmm, makes me wonder is Tommy Two-Tones' number is 867-5309.


	4. 4th: Tell A Lie Day

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. That's my lie for the day. XD

April 4- Tell a Lie Day

Kagome followed Rin into the large field of flowers and helped her pick some flowers. She took one of them, looking almost perfect. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and held it out to him.

He looked down at her like she was crazy and trying to share her crazy with him. She pouted for a second and then, you could visibly tell, she got an idea. Her eyes widened and her face brightened, until she grinned mischeviously at him. "Will you take it if I can tell you a lie without you being able to smell it?"

"This Sesshoumaru always knows when one is lying." She gave him big puppy-dog eyes, the kind she learned from Rin that always got Sesshoumaru to secede. She heard him sigh a "fine" and prepared herself. Cough, cough.

"This is a lie."

"...Hn." Sesshoumaru realized within seconds that he should just accept the flower at this point rather than get into a deep philosophical conversation about the paradox with the miko. "I will allow you to win this competition, since this Sesshoumaru does not want to begin explaining the meaning of paradox to one such as you."

Kagome pulled a Sesshoumaru, giving off a "hn," as she handed him the flower. _I'll argue with him later about the fact that I _do_ know about paradoxes. _

A/N: I love that paradox. It's always the first one I think of-- Kinda like oxymorons and jumbo shrimp.


	5. 5th: Go for Broke Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

April 5- Go for Broke Day  
(A gambling term meaning risking everything to reap substantial reward.)

"No, I can't do this anymore!" Kagome cried out. "Always, Sesshoumaru, you are _always_ away. You are always doing something for your fu-_fucking_ job! You come home after I fall asleep and leave before I wake."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman pacing before him, trying her hardest to keep the floodgates closed. She paused in her rant to glare up at him. "Well?! Why are you even here?"

"I forgot my lunch." It was sad to admit that he'd actually forgotten something, but he figured she wouldn't back down until he told her. Although, with the turn this conversation was having, he was afraid to say anything. He moved into the kitchen to get said lunch, since his girlfriend appeared to be stunned silent.

As Sesshoumaru grabbed his box out of the fridge, he heard Kagome begin to laugh. Quite darkly. Curious, Sesshoumaru glided back towards the foyer. "Kagome?"

She was sitting on the ground, floodgates broke and tears flowing down her cheeks. She laughed some more, of which he now noticed was hysterical laughter. He stood there, somewhat lost and wondering how to get her to stop, when she began talking again. "Of course. He has to make sure Kagome does her job. He's never here, but nothing else matters as long as Kagome fixes his lunch." She broke out in a fit of giggles.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, beginning to worry. "Kagome, snap out of this. Don't you have class in an hour or so?"

She glanced up and smiled at him, emptily, "Oh, no. Not anymore, dear. That was two years ago. I'm graduating in a few months."

"What?!"

Giggle. "Ah, he didn't know! I knew he wouldn't..." A sniffle. "Of course, why would anyone care to know the life of their free maid-slash-sex-bunny?"

"Kagome! I demand you snap out of this!"

She glared at him. "Demand all you like. You aren't the boss of me anymore!" She rose to stand over him. "In fact, I'm leaving." She stomped towards the door and glanced back at him coldly, "I'll send someone for my things."

_-Slam!-_

Sesshoumaru sat there, stunned. Two years? Sesshoumaru cursed his demon mentality. He'd gotten carried away by work and forgotten Kagome's humanity and thereby her obsession with time. _That's no excuse._

But what could he do to fix this? He'd have to sacrifice every bit of his pride to fix this conundrum and it would probably take years and a good sized chunk of his bank account.

--

Eighteen Months Later (a.k.a. A year and a half)

Kagome was sitting across from Sesshoumaru, smiling lightly. She stirred her smoothie with it's straw as she listened to him go on and on about how demons didn't have good concepts of time and how he understood why mortals were so obsessed with it. Again. "Sesshoumaru."

He paused mid-speech, "Hai?"

"Why did you have me fix your lunch everyday? You still haven't explained that." He took a deep breath to begin, but paused again as Kagome raised her hand. "Yes, I remember you telling me you knew I wasn't a maid. But you didn't explain _why_ I had to do that."

Sesshoumaru wrung his hands and nodded. He really was going to lose every bit of his pride, wasn't he? "A connection."

"A connection?"

He nodded again and signalled her not to interupt again. "I did realize that I was focusing more on work than you, but it was to make a life for us and-- and anyone else who comes along." He reddened slightly, but continued, "It was so I knew you were still there. No, that's not it, exactly."

Sesshoumaru growled and looked at Kagome with an apology, "I can't explain it. But everyday I ate the lunches you prepared with your own hands," at this he took said hands into his, "it made me feel that much closer to you and what I was missing out on."

Kagome and he shared a sad look before he smiled wryly, "Remarkable ironic how I forgot my lunch the day you left with that in mind, right? It makes me wonder what would have happened if I hadn't forgotten it."

She shook her head, "You would've eventually. Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes." She blushed as she recalled what he'd said before, "But, did you really want p-pups with me?"

"Of course I did, Kagome. I still do."

The blush darkened as she took a drink of her smoothie. She nodded and muttered out around the straw, "Me, too. Not now; not this soon. But someday." She grinned, "Maybe the day you can get Inuyasha to get off his butt and propose to my sister, hmm?"

A/N: I think I need to explain... Kagome might seem a bit OOC (okay, a lot), but how would anyone else act to being ignored by the man they love for, like, two years. You see? It was the release of worries from that time. But be assured, Sesshy has learned his lesson and all will be well in the future.


	6. 6th: Drowsy Driver Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

April 6- Drowsy Driver Day

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't allow you to go in there."

Hojo gulped as he tried to keep his taiyoukai away from his mate. He tried to grab the attention of some of the desk attendants, but they weren't coming. They were frightened of this tall, silver haired man, and he was standing against him. Alone.

Eyes flashing red, he stared down his nose at the smaller man, trying to intimidate him. And succeeding. "You go in there and tell them to give me my mate. I can take care of her."

Hojo nodded, but tried to explain before he went off, "She'd already be with you if her wounds weren't so serious. It was a head-on collision and the other driver is already deceased. If I recall correctly, they said she's got multiple broken ribs, one of which has definitely punctured the esophagus. She's broken her left arm and leg. Also, her sternum is probably fractured and she's received a concussion in the zygomatic region and might loose sight in one eye." Hojo paused as he heard a whimper, but the demon looked as stoic as ever. He bowed low towards Higurashi-san's husband.

The man looked uncaring and cold to him, but married to Kagome, he knew the man was more than he seemed. As he rose back up and turned to enter the ICU, "I'm sorry. I'll see they let you in as soon as humanly possible."

Sesshoumaru sneered sardonical at the boy-man's exiting words. _Humanly possible, indeed_. So many things were out of reach to the pathetic species, and they would lose more if her lost her.

The last four years he'd been trying to convince himself that his marriage, in mortal terms, was merely one of convenience. It was amusing to find out, however, how quickly that changed when he'd been contacted that Kagome had been in an automobile accident.

--

"Mr. Taishou?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head from its postion on the back of the chair. Grimacing unnoticeably, he nodded and rose. "Is she alright? May I see her now?"

The doctor frowned at him and Sesshoumaru almost removed an appendage (he hadn't decided which), but decided against it when the doctor began to speak, "Mrs. Taishou will be fine. With the youkai bond, she'll heal faster, but we'd like to keep her overnight."

Sesshoumaru growled for what was probably the thousandth time that night, "May I see her or not?"

He nodded, "Yes, but remember that she needs as much rest as possible." Of course, he was talking to thin air as the youkai had already passed through the swinging doors.

--

Kagome's eye fluttered open and she gasped sharply. She was about to start freaking out when she felt someone grasping her hand. She moved her head slightly, until she groaned at the pain it caused. "Se-Sesshoumaru? What happened? Why can't I open my eye? Why am I in a hospital?"

He was rubbing the back of her hand in circular motions, trying to soothe her. "You were in a car accident. The other driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit you head-on and you broke the bone under your eye, so they don't want you to use it and weaken the healing."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru blinked, suprised. He'd thought she'd taken lots of anatomy classes in college. 'Well, by moving the muscles surrounding--"

"No, no. Not that. I don't care to much about that. Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru looked down and composed himself. He'd deserved that after what he'd put her through and what he'd said. He took a deep breathe and plunged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said such horrible things to you, that I told you to leave, and I'm sorry for being so stupid for so long. But i'm not sorry I'm here and I love you."

Kagome's eyes welled up as she smiled up at him. "I love you, too. But..." She wiggled her foot and sighed, "I wish that you would've realized that without me having to get into an accident."

He grinned down at her wolfishly (or, should I say dogishly?), "I concur. How can this Sesshoumaru ravish a broken piece of work like you?" Kagome laughed and squealed happily when he moved into kiss her.

_I doubt, however, I'll be able to get in a car at all for the next thirty or so years._

A/N: Ah hah, another serious, semi-angsty story. I usually prefer happy, funny stories, but I can't help it. My stories tend to be affected by my mood. . I blame chemistry for the angst!


	7. 7th: No Housework Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

April 7- No Housework Day

Kagome opened the door and dragged in the bags, which she'd sat down behind her to open said door. She heaved a sigh as she relaxed her muscles and closed the door, calling out habitually "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai."

She gasped and turned towards the hallway. _How did I miss him?_ "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing here? How did you get in even?"

"You gave me the key as part of your contract, remember?" He stated. Kagome "ahh"-ed and nodded as the memory came back. She grabbed one of the bags and hefted it up, half dragging/ half carrying it to her room.

"Oh, you didn't answer my other question. Why are you here?" She placed the bag down heavily. "Don't you have dinner with Kagura-san tonight?"

"Why didn't you come to work today?"

"Ah, Jaken told you I couldn't come in today, right?" She paused and rubbed the back of her neck, heading back to the hallway to repeat her performance with the bags. "Were you going to eat at your house tonight? Do you need me to cook?"

"Answer the question."

She thought about it and shrugged, "It's against my religion?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "There are no holidays today."

"Yes, there is." She replied in a singsongy voice as she bent over.

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes away from her nicely shaped backside, before she stood and looked at him, hunched over from the bag. "What is this holiday?"

"No Housework Day. So, now you see why I couldn't make it into work. I would've felt awful being payed for sitting around all day watching Jaken getting angry and Rin putting flowers all around your house." Kagome grinned and began the trek again.

"It clearly says when you are supposed to work, Higurashi."

"Yeah, all the time. But, it also says I get a few personal days, like 3 or 4, so just make this one of those if that'll make you feel better."

"Higurashi."

Kagome 'hmm?'ed and looked up, just in time to press her lips against Sesshoumaru. He took a hold of her and she was forced to stand on her tiptoes, gripping his shoulder, as his tongue entered her mouth.

Oh, God. She was kissing her boss. Sesshoumaru was kissing her and it was good. By the time he pulled back, Kagome was gasping for breath. "Do you still not understand, Kagome? I'll always want you around, you immature aggressive girl."

A/N: Laa laa laa Wasn't that so sweet? Anyway, I'm going to try a keep updating this daily, but I've lost major movement in my left hand from a cursed ant bite. Ugh. Anyway, April 8th is "All is Ours" Day. Also (almost forgot):  
Tadaima- I'm home  
Okaeri nasai- polite version of "Welcome Back"

Oh! And thanks to all the nice, lovely people who have given me reviews so far. It's always nice to know my writing is good and amuses people. .


	8. 8th: All Is Ours Day

Disclaimer: ...I don't own it.

April 8- All is Ours Day

Grimacing as she stood, the woman picked youkai guts off of her uniform. Her eyes swept over the field as she checked to make sure all her friends were still in tact. Miroku-- Check. Inuyasha-- Although the beat up the worst, check. Kirara-- Check. And... Shippou and Kagome-- Check. In fact, it almost looked as if Kagome had been hiding the whole time, but she knew that wasn't the case.

"Sango-chan! Are you all right?" fluttering around busily, Kagome checked Sango for any major wounds. Finding no such wounds and hearing a solid "I'm fine, Kagome-chan." from the taijiya, Kagome hurried off towards Inuyasha, who was already trying to start another fight. This time with his brother. Sango shook her head at the hanyou, bemusedly, and then hurried to go help her fiancee.

--

Grinning openly, the monk stared down at his palm. His kazaana had disappeared before he'd regained consciousness, but he really didn't care.

By this point in time, he'd already gotten slapped for thanking Sango (sigh. Sometimes, he really believed he was misunderstood.) and Inuyasha's been 'osuwari'ed and bandaged. In fact, Kagome was now going about trying to ask Lord Sesshoumaru, in vain, if he needed any bandages or medicine. As if the mighty taiyoukai would admit such things even if he did need Kagome's medicine. From what the now un-cursed monk could tell, Sesshoumaru was ordering the girl to take care of Rin and the others.

Miroku shrugged and went back to looking at his newly unwrapped hand. He grinned. It'd probably be easier to grope women now, since they wouldn't feel beads digging into their luscious backsides anymore.

--

Grumbling, Inuyasha glared over at the flirting miko. He knew what she was up to. I mean, it was rather obvious now after she'd been trying that shit with him for the last few years or so. He did miss the attention sometimes (You didn't hear that, though), but he wanted his friend to be happy. Besides, if the cards played out right, then he wouldn't have to worry about Sesshoumaru trying to kill him anymore.

But that bastard and his problems could wait until later. Note, Kagome doesn't count there. If she had, she'd've probably figured a way to find out him thinking that and he'd get sat and no ramen for a while. But Naraku was dead, finally, finally dead! 50 years of betrayal and hurt finally closed. Kikyou, while not here physically, had gotten her vengeance. Finally.

Inuyasha sat there and pondered what he'd do now that this epic quest to destroy Naraku and restore the jewel was finally finished.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Keh. Of course, runt."

"Oh, you just looked kind of sick to me."

"I was thinking!"

"Oh! So that's what it was. Sorry, I'd just never seen that before."

"Why you..." With a growl, Inuyasha pounced chased Shippou around with Rin and Miroku laughing in the background. They kept this up, jumping through trees, running in circles, and crashing through bushes. "Inuyasha!"

Ears flattening, he looked at the miko. He scoffed and looked away as the kit jumped into her arms. "Inuyasha, you need to be resting. That last little grasp for victory really gave you a beating, remember?"

The hanyou flashed the worried priestess a grin. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a tough bastard. So, you just go back to flirting with Sesshoumaru."

He grinned wider when her face reddened swiftly. Laughing, he strolled away to bother the other two lovebirds.

--

"Osuwari!"

She smirked as she heard a satisfying thud. Served the meanie right, he knew darn well that Sesshoumaru could hear every word said. Her blush darkened as she noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her inquisitively.

Oh dear, oh dear. Was flirting a word they didn't use in these days? Did Inuyasha somehow pick it up in her times? (If so, probably from her gossiping friends or the television.) Wait, if he didn't know what the would meant, then didn't that solve her problem from trying to retract Inuyasha's statement? Kagome smiled and relaxed as she finished patching up Jaken, who was barely injured for all the bellyaching he'd been doing.

...Inquisitively? Oh Crackers, that probably meant he'd want her to explain what flirting was. Especially after it had gotten Inuyasha, inadvertiently, subdued. Kagome's smile quickly faded as she worried over this. Oh dear. Hopefully he wouldn't ask her until way later. Specifically, after she'd forgotten why he'd even ask.

Kagome sighed. _Yeah, right. If only._

--

So the merry band of travelers had become even merrier with the defeat of their nemesis. With Kagome's super purifying attack (or whatever it was, no one was quite sure what had happened), she'd gotten rid of Naraku's hold on her, the shouki slowly trying to kill two of her friends, purified the jewel and also Naraku (killing said demon), and all without harm to any of her youkai (and hanyou) allies.

Kagome was quite powerful when trapped in a corner, or when she was angry. Makes one wonder what would happen if both occurred simultaneously.

Anyway, the group moved towards the village to celebrate. They had everything they'd wanted. Sango had her brother, alive and free from Naraku's grasp. Miroku had his freedom and, the only thing stopping him from exploit new said freedom, the woman he was to marry and eventually conceive a child with. Inuyasha had his vengeance and a promise fulfilled. Sesshoumaru was no longer in danger of being part of Naraku and his lands would be peaceful once more. And Kagome?

Well, Kagome didn't have everything she wanted, but she hadn't lost as much as the others (just months of schooling), so it wasn't that important. She leaned against the tree trunk as she watched the three children play, messing with Jaken. Kohaku was much more subdued, of course, since he was older and had been alone for quite a while. She looked over at Rin, who-- if even possible-- looked happier than she'd ever before.

"Miko."

Kagome jumped and whirled around. "Holy cow! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kagome stood there, waiting for him to apologize, ... ... ... then realized who she was talking. She rolled her eyes (mentally, of course. It'd suck to die right after finishing their journey.) and smiled up at the taiyoukai, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin has inquired as to rather or not you will join my pack in travel, now that you are finished gathering the shikon no kakera."

Kagome stood there, shocked. Then questioned, "What about Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru glanced around, mostly for show, before looking back down at her, "He is gone."

More shocking news. Although, knowing Inuyasha, he'd show up in a day or so. Kagome shrugged. Her only argument wasn't around to be argued, so why not leave with the oh-so-sexy taiyoukai? "I'll come with, but let me tell Sango and Miroku first."

Silence, which Kagome took as an okay and began to head towards the stream where Sango and Miroku had been filling the water bottles. She was about halfway between the tree and the children when she thought she heard something.

It was light, hard to understand, and carried along the wind, "Take your time... I've all the time in the world... It's is unneeded though, as soon... you will be mine... My Kagome."

Kagome looked back to where Sesshoumaru had been standing, only no one was standing there now. Kagome tilted her head. _Must've been my imagination..._

A/N: Ah, what an overused prompt. "Yay, final battle is over and everyone is happy!" Or is that mostly with InuKag? Don't most/all of the characters end up in final battle SessKags? Ah well, I decided that I needed to get my two cents in, rather late since the manga is almost finished . So, I probably have a dash of spoiler in here. But yeah, the "all is ours" thing is being used in relation to having all the shikon shards (aka kakera) which is pretty obvious, right?

Oh, also. And more important than my ramblings above, I'm sorry if my spelling is atrocious, but I go at it phonetically, so it shouldn't be too bad, right? Bad thing about my phonetics though is that after 4 years of German, it tends to have an influence on my spelling.


	9. 9th: Cherish an Antique Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I really don't want to. I'd rather own Naraku or Sesshy or even Miroku.

April 9- Cherish an Antique Day

"Aww, poor Sesshoumaru. So old and feeble. Come on, let's boogie!"

Kagome pouted as the man-- well, demon-- remained lying in the bed. She jumped out of the bed, breasts bouncing perkily as she strode over to the dresser to find some undergarments.

After fastening the bra, finishing her preparations, the woman's eyes narrowed at the figure on the bed. She went back towards the bed and began to pull on the covers, "Get up! You lazy son of a bitch, you are _not_ getting out of going to this!"

He groaned and sat up, glare already in place. Kagome grinned, satisfied for the moment as she bounced off to find her dress. He growled, earning her attention, "First, woman, I am a dog demon, so that insult has no sting being used on me." He lost her attention at this. She'd heard it all before. "And secondly, you are trying to kill me."

Having found the appropriate hanger, Kagome let out an "Ah!" and exited the closet with the outfit. As she walked past the bed, she kissed his forehead, right over the sign of his throne. "Don't start that again. You're my big, strong mate. How can a little thing like me kill you?"

Sesshoumaru reached up to pull her down onto his lap, but she swatted his hands away, laughing. "You dog! Complaining about me trying to kill you and then wanting to go at it again!? No way, Jose. You need to get up and get ready."

She moved away from him as he began complaining about "more inappropriate insults" or something. She gasped as she suddenly felt his arms circled her waist and pulled her towards him. "Come on, Miss Museum Currator, didn't you say to cherish antiques?" She nodded, slightly confused at the path of this conversation. "Well, then come back to bed and cherish this antique."

Kagome stood there in amused silence for a moment, wondering how to respond. She smiled then looked up at him seductively, "Well, it does look like it needs polished."

This time, he laughed as he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed for round ... whatever.

A/N: Yes... Sesshoumaru is an antique. XD But, I have no idea where that innuendo came from. My Miroku-esque muse? -shrugs- Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it. I think this one ended up much better than it would've if I made Tenseiga the antique. It would've been plain, same ol' stuff. Maybe...

Anyway, I have to thank Eric Sinclair for the Sesshoumaru. He breathes Sesshoumaru to me, so I figured 'what the hell?', but by thanking him I also need to thank MaryJanice Davidson. She rocks, read her books.


	10. 10th: Sibling Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

April 10- Sibling Day

Kagome yawned as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. While traveling, she looked around for her hanyou friend, who was supposed to be by today to get her back down the well. Not seeing him, she smiled as she sat down at the breakfast table. _Ah, for once, a nice quiet breakfast._

"Mom! Have you seen my book for Japanese?! The teacher'll be steamed if I lose it!" her beloved little brother yelled as he ran downstairs to search the living room.

"What book is that, Souta?"

"Kwaidan!"

Kagome shuddered. She remembered that book. The Yuki-onna always had freaked her out and she kept praying that she wouldn't run into any such youkai traveling around with Inuyasha. Although, if it went after anyone in their little group, it'd probably be Miroku. He had a habit of being attacked by beautiful, deceptive demons, who usually turned out to be not so beautiful.

Finishing up a piece of toast, which had gone exceptionally well with her eggs and cheese, Kagome walked into the living room to see if Souta could use her help. "Hey, Sou-"

"Ah! Kagome!" Souta trotted over to her, now un-missing book in hand. "I need you to come with me to see my teacher today."

"Eh!? Why isn't Mama going with you?" Kagome stopped stressing and looked down at her little brother suspiciously, "What'd you do? Did you get in a fight? Fail a test?"

Rolling his eyes (quite noticably), Souta shook his head. "No, no, no. Mom can't come with me because she's going with Jii-chan to the doctor. Besides, it's just a meeting about what school I'm going to."

Kagome was shocked momentarily to find out that it was so late in the school year. Shaking it off, she queried, "But, don't you not need a parent to go? Isn't it just recommended?"

"Yeah, but the teacher gets kind of... angry when the parents don't show up. And he's scary enough without him being angry!"

"So, you're just being a chicken?"

Souta glared, "I am not a--"

"Okay, I'll try to come with you. When is it?"

"In, like, two hours."

--

Kagome squirmed on the small chair and glared over at her brother. "Do you realize how out of place I look? You owe me a bowl of Oden or something."

Banging his head against the wall, Souta groaned, "I figured that out now. There is no way this is going to work." Kagome looked on, amused, as the boy pulled at his hair, "That's the last time I listen to Jii-chan!"

She almost laughed out loud. This did sound like something Jii-chan would think of. She counted herself lucky Souta was old enough that she couldn't look like his mother. She just hope she looked enough like a high schooler to not get a truant officer or, worse, the school called.

"Higurashi."

After Kagome stood, the two siblings made their way towards the door to the teachers office. Kagome closed the door as they entered the room. She looked at the teacher who looked to be in either his late twenties or early thirties. Sitting down next to Souta (in _another_ little child's chair), she waited for the man to look up from his papers.

"Higu-" Insert very slight pause here. "-rashi-san. This is not your mother."

Glancing at the poor boy, Kagome sighed. She hated to say it, but she'd told him so. Now they were probably both screwed, but not until her brother stroked out. Should she save him? Why not? She'd faced down with scarier demons before. "No, I'm not. I am listed as a guardian however, as of last year. I'm his sister, Kagome Higurashi."

Warning bells went off in Kagome's brain as the man's golden eye met with hers. He smirked and gave her the once over, "So you are, but I believe I was speaking to the boy."

The miko glared at the flippant dismissal. She'd show him! She wasn't quite sure _what_ she was going to show him, but it was going to be something he wouldn't like. He was such a-- Was he just hitting on her?! Kagome blushed darkly, glaring at the teacher, as Souta began stuttering out his excuse. She waited for him to finish to add her two cents, "Yeah! Beside, Mama doesn't mind what we do, as long as we're happy." She completed the statement with a muttered "jerk."

"Higurashi, go complete the sheet you failed to turn in the other day while I talk to your... sister." Souta gulped, nodded, and took the paper. He moved to a desk near them and grabbed the pen resting at the top of the desk. Kagome looked back towards Souta's teacher and realized something. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I know your name."

He smirked, "Mr. Taishou." He shuffled through his papers, looking for appropriate forms and such. "You seem to care very much for your brother."

She took the pen and paper and began to read the sheet. "Yes. My family is very important to me and I feel horrible knowing I make them worry all the time."

She continued reading in silence and was reaching the end when Taishou asked, "Why would they worry?"

"Oh! I'm sick quite often and the illnesses follow quickly behind each other and tend to be somewhat serious." She signed the paper and smiled as she handed it back to him. "But because of that, Souta helps me out sometimes by asking my friends for their notes for me."

"Kagome." Souta groaned.

She grinned, "Right, right. No embarrassing you."

Souta came back over to Mr. Taishou's desk and handed him the sheet. He glanced at the schools Souta had chosen and nodded. "Fuujin is a good school. The curriculum is well-taught and well chosen. It isn't an elevator school, but you should be fine getting into a good high school if you so choose."

Grinning, Souta stood and bowed, shocking Kagome. He left the room as she began to stand. She'd ask her little brother about that later. She nodded her head towards him and as she reached the door she heard him. "Tell Inuyasha I said hello."

"EH?!" Spinning around, the miko gaped at the now obviously similar-looking taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is that really you?"

He looked down at her, taking her hand after he crossed the room, "Do you know?"

Kagome tilted her head, "Know what?" Kagome heaved a heavy sigh, "Oh, dear God, Inuyasha is going to have a coronary when he figures this out. And what would the old you (or is it young?) say when he smells you on me?! Oh God, he'll kill me!"

Sesshoumaru shook her lightly, getting her to calm down. "I don't think you'll have to worry about _that_." And wouldn't you know it, the first time Kagome saw an expression on his face other than disdain and other similar emotions, she wouldn't understand it.

She gave his a suspicious glance, "You all ready know what's going to happen, don't you?" He said nothing, but she could tell he did by the smirk on his face. She glared and pushed his hands away, "I'm leaving now."

So much for her plans of finality and getting the last word. As she closed the door, he called out, "See you soon, Higurashi-san."

--

Sesshoumaru, the familiar, feudal era version we all know and love, was sitting down by the well. His new hanyou chair, who was currently cursing him out in ways that would make even the most seasoned of sailors blush, made him sure that the girl he was currently waiting for would be back to him through the well soon enough.

She didn't know he was here, but after years of waiting and working towards this goal, he wasn't about to wait any longer and give either her another chance to get away or anything else to throw his plans another curve ball.

A flash of blue light and she was there. She was calling out questions as she climbed up the well, "Inuyasha? Are you alright? Are you up there? Why didn't you come eat dinner with us? You're-- Oh."

Irked, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome didn't look very suprised to see him. In fact, when she noticed him, all the tension worrying over Inuyasha's predicament left her. Now, while the Taiyoukai didn't find this a bad thing, he was also irritated that she wasn't afraid of him. (At least, since he hadn't yet given her any reason _not_ to be afraid.)

She grinned at the two Inus, both of which were glaring. "Oh, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru told me to tell you he said hello."

A/N: Ah, bet you thought it was going to be all about Inu versus Sesshy, didn't you? Well, it was. . Then I was like, Oh yeah! Kagome has a brother! I swear I think with blinders on. Anyway, we're a third through at this point (yay!).

Oh, I'm gonna do some plugging and say you should read SunsetMiko's stories. She got a rainbow of different stories. Funny ones, angsty ones, confusing ones, long ones, and short ones.


	11. 11th: Trivia Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi-sama does and it makes her one of the wealthiest women in Japan. -sob- Why not me?

April 11- Trivia Day

"My goodness, we can't possibly go to the park now, Rin-chan. It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

Rin looked up at her nanny and cocked her head, "But I don't see any cats or dogs, Kagome-san."

She grinned, "It's just a saying. You aren't supposed to take it literally. It just means that it's raining really hard." Rin still looked a little lost, but nodded none the less. Kagome chuckled, "Do you want to know where the phrase came from?"

Rin visibly perked up. She nodded and grinned. Sesshoumaru-papa would be super happy when he learned she knew something adults knew.

"Um, well..." Crap. Kagome'd been hoping she wouldn't want to know, since it really wasn't the type of thing one teaches children. Curse her and her rebellious tongue! "In seventeenth century England, it rained quite a lot. Actually, it still does, but during really bad storms then, cats and dogs would drown and as the rivers of rain coursed down the streets, the bodies of the drowned animals would be floating down them. So, it looked like it had rained cats and dogs."

Sniff. Hiccup. Kagome looked down at the small girl who was trying to not cry. _Great job, Kagome! You're such a great nanny! You make your charge cry and everything!_ Kagome knelt down and rubbed Rin's back as she began to relax. "Th-those poor kitties! B-but it was a long time ago, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Hey, you know what else is called a kitty? Well, kitten technically." Rin copied Kagome's movement. "A baby beaver."

Rin gasped, "No way! Really!?"

"Yep! And the Canary Island? It is actually named after a type of large dog." She glanced up at Sesshoumaru who had silently entered the room when he smelt Rin's tears. "It's name in latin is Canariae insulae, which translates to 'Island of Dogs.'"

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Rin was jumping up and down. She jumped over and tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "Isn't it neat?! Do you know anything neat, too, Sesshoumaru-papa?"

He looked down at his ward, then looked at his maid/nanny. Who knew what he would say, grinning like that? Kagome braced herself. "A long time ago, when I was young, men and women picked names out of a bowl for Valentine's. The name they picked was attached to their sleeve for the week. That is where the expression "wearing your heart on your sleeve" originated."

Rin grinned and sighed romantically. "That's so cute." She smiled up at him, "Sesshoumaru-papa knows so much, too!"

Sesshoumaru patted her head, "Rin, since you aren't going to the park, shouldn't you begin your math work?"

"Hai!"

As Rin skipped to her bedroom, Kagome grinned up at Sesshoumaru, "Wanna play for a minute?"

"Hn."

"The symbol on the pound key is called an octothorpe."

"The word 'assassination' was invented by Shakespeare."

"A dentist invented the electric chair."

"Around one hundred people choke to death on ballpoint pens a year."

Kagome laughed, "No way! Are you serious?!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

Kagome grinned. Rin was calling out for help with a problem. Kagome moved away, swaying, smiling. "Did you know that the word pornography means "writing of prostitutes" in Greek?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and, after Kagome had scurried into Rin's room, walked back to his office, smirking.

A/N: This one is going to be a triology-type thing, since technically Trivia Day is Trivia DayS and last from the 11th to the 13th. There will be other holidays mentioned tomorrow (Walk on the Wild Side) and the next day (Blame Somebody Else), but it'll be this world and it'll kinda rotation around trivia. TTFN, taa taa for now!


	12. 12th: Walk on Your Wild Side Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Wheel of Fortune or Jeopardy. Not that I care about not owning the Wheel or Jeopardy. I'd prefer the old school Famiy Feud with the awesome Richard Dawson.

April 12- Walk on Your Wild Side Day

Kagome huffed as her friends continued with the conversation as if she hadn't said anything. _Too innocent to know, am I?! I'll show them!_ Kagome, continuously being ignored, began to plot a way to show Yuka and Eri (Ayumi had the flu today.) that she wasn't so very innocent and could hold her own in a conversation about... that. Comparing men and such. Well, technically, she'd not had a man, but that shouldn't mean she didn't have the right to contribute!

Kagome, after an unsucessful five minutes of plotting, decided to try and pipe in again, "You know, Japan leads in the world in condom use. Also, women who finish college are more likely to get and give oral sex."

Eri looked at Kagome as if she'd grown dog ears and two heads, while Yuka nodded. Kagome grinned, "Too innocent, now?"

Her two friends looked at each other, then back at Kagome and nodded. The discriminated girl growled and banged her fist against the table. "Let me show you how un-innocent I am! Give me something to prove it!"

Yuka, who'd been expecting something like this fromt he stubborn girl, grinned evilly. "Take a picture of a naked man. Exposed."

Eri looked over at Yuka and giggled, "That is so evil! What a great idea!"

Kagome turned beet red and cried out, "What!? You want me to take a picture of some strange man!? I'll be attacked!"

"Come on Kagome. You know plenty of guys." An apparent rolling of the eyes followed by a light snort, "I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind posing."

"B-but I--" Kagome stopped and hunted her phone from her bag. "Ah, Moshi moshi."

"Oi, Kagome! The bastard says that you need to show up a little earlier today."

She nodded subconsciously, then asked, "But, why are you calling me then?"

"Because I was already here grabbing a bite to eat when he had to leave for a work emergency or something."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

She shut the phone after he said his farewell. She looked towards the other two girls. "I'm sorry. I have to go, my boss needs me to come in early." She stood up and after setting down her share of the check, waved as she began to leave.

Eri stood up, remembering, "Ah, Kagome! Don't forget our bet!"

--

Kagome sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha as Rin watched "Wheel of Fortune." She was flushed, thinking about the bet. There was no way she could ask Inuyasha, who was _still_ there for some reason, since he was as embarrassed as she tended to get about things like that. Besides, she really didn't want to bother with the resulting yelling match.

Inuyasha was already a bit edgy today for some reason. She wondered, but knew he wouldn't tell her unless he wanted to. (He'd said "nothing" about three hours ago.) She glanced down at Rin, who was groaning since her favorite player had gotten a bankrupt, and judged her to be thoroughly enveloped by the show. "Did you know, that an American urologist bought Napoleon's penis for 40,000 dollars?"

Inuyasha snorted, "What a freak."

Kagome snickered, agreeing, and continued, "In Ventura county, California, in America, cats and dogs aren't allowed to have sex without a permit."

The hanyou looked over at the nanny, "You aren't going to stop until I tell you are you?"

She grinned, "A male dragonfly's thing is shaped like a scoop and is able to remove rival dragonflies' sperm."

He sighed, "Fine! It's Kikyou. She's being all hormonal and kicked me out." He grumbled on a little while longer, complaining about babies and barfing and such.

"I'm sorry. But, on the good side, as long as it's all in the hormones, she'll let you back in probably tomorrow or something."

"She kicked me out two weeks ago."

Kagome covered her mouth, pretending to be shocked. Really though, she was covering a smile and trying her hardest not to laugh. Inuyasha glared at her. She patted his hand, "There, there."

He snatched his hand away, "Shut up, Kagome. You have no idea. All you do is come to work and flirt with Sesshoumaru and play with a little kid all day."

Kagome glared. "What!?" She rose up and stood over him, "Where the hell did you get the right to assume you know my life?!" She tried to stop it, but her voice was quickly becoming more shrill, "AND another person thinks I don't know! What do I have to do to show YOU up, huh? Go and fondle some guy!?"

The hanyou blinked and stated quietly, "What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"Nothing! Just that you're an ass!" She growled and backed up as he stood up and led her into the kitchen. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"

Inuyasha let go of her wrist as the entered the kitchen. "Did you forget Rin was in there? Sesshoumaru would probably fire you if he heard you cussing in front of her."

Kagome sniffed, "Gomen, Inuyasha. Something must be wrong with me today." She heard a noise, looked up and saw Inuyasha grinning down at her. "W-what?"

He patted her head and grabbed her and himself a soda from the fridge. He chuckled as he handed her the root beer and said, "Somebody misses her boyfriend."

"Eh?" Kagome thought about it, then it clicked, "I do _not_ miss Sesshoumaru!"

"Who ever mentioned Sesshoumaru?"

"Y-you..."

A new voice enter the conversation, "My, my, a true example proving the inferior vocabulary of humans." He looked over at his half-brother, "It's only five to six thousand words, you know."

Kagome wilted and turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall. She plastered a smile on her face, "Rin has already eaten dinner and is in the living room watching...Jeopardy by now. Your plate is in the oven."

Trying not to mentally freak out over whether or not Sesshoumaru had heard more of the conversation, Kagome bowed and moved into the living room to say good bye to Rin. As she walked into the living room she heard Rin yelling at the screen, "Purple! Purple!"

Chuckling slightly, she noted that the show was the kids edition. Trebek led the show to commercial and Kagome walked up to Rin, patting her head. Looking up, the small girl grinned. "Are you going home now, Kagome-san?"

Kagome nodded and the two hugged. The commercial ended and Rin went back to her show. Kagome walked back towards the foyer and saw Sesshoumaru standing by the door holding her tote bag. She took the bag and bowed again, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No, you won't."

Pain flashed in Kagome's eyes as she lowered her head, "I see. Well, then. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to exit the door. "Woman, it is exceptionally clear to this Sesshoumaru that you do not see."

Kagome glared up at him, trying to keep her tears at bay. "But I do! You don't want a stupid human who everyone still thinks is a child to take care of your daughter!"

A growl erupted from the youkai's lips as he pulled her closer, "No! You're wrong!"

"Oh yeah?" Sniff. "What is it then?!"

"I don't want to be courting someone who works for me," Sesshoumaru muttered before he slammed his lips against hers. _Should I be mad about this? _she thought, until she felt his tongue probing her lips and all thoughts were lost.

A/N: Ummm, yeah, Jeopardy and (probably) Wheel of Fortune doesn't air in Japan. Call it creative license. Well, not _so_ wild, is it? Anyway, I'm having a ball learning all this random trivia. Alas, tomorrow (the 13th) is the last day for this little trio of stories.

Oh, I wanted to put this in the fic, but I thought it'd be a bit of a 'duh' to a Japanese person. I has to do with the fact that Japan is the world's largest consumer of condoms. In Japan, people go door-to-door selling condoms, like an Avon lady. Can you imagine? "Oh, it's just the Trojan lady." XD

Anyway, thank you and please continue to support me. The semester is winding down and the boost from reviews is awesome. In fact, maybe I should go write some reviews and make other people happy. o Ja ne!


	13. 13th: Blame Somebody Else Day

Disclaimer: It's not my fault! I don't own Inuyasha, all I own is the thoughts in my head.

April 13- Blame Somebody Else Day

"This is totally all your fault."

Standing next to Sesshoumaru outside of the now flaming apartment, she grimaced. First off, they hadn't exactly been playing monopoly in there and Kagome was dressed in her undergarments and socks with a fire fighter's jacket helping her modesty, only slightly though. And second of all, that was _her_ apartment on fire. So, she was beyond angry at her boyfriend and ex-employer.

She sniffed, mourning for sentimental and materialistic losses. She'd lost her favorite movie and all of her pictures. She huffed, growing angrier at the demon by the second, and moved to go sit next to the fire truck, which had arrived not so long ago.

"This birthday sucks."

--

"Uno!" her voice rang out, smugly.

A growl rang out, " Why you little... take this!"

"Uncle Inu! It was my turn!"

"Yeah, you big mean dog! It's was Rin's turn!"

Grumbling the hanyou snatched his card back and glared at the two girls who teamed up against him, which was made obvious when Rin changed the color away from his 'Take Two' card. He glared down at his niece, "If you weren't a human kid, I'd totally smack the hell out of you."

"Ooooo! Uncle Inu said a bad word!!"

Kagome tsked, "You wish you could smack her. Sesshoumaru would totally beat it out of you before you could try." The miko looked down at Rin, "Don't worry about him, doll. He's just mad he's losing."

Rin giggled and reached to pet Buyo, who had traveled to Sesshoumaru's house with Kagome, as Inuyasha slammed down a card. Kagome smacked her card down, too. Since it was her last one however, she jumped up with a "whoop" and bounced around for her victory dance. "I won! Finally, I beat Inuyasha at Uno!"

"Wench, when are you gonna leave?!" Inuyasha growled out, still put out. But that changed when Rin cried out "never! never!" and dashed over to glomp Kagome's leg. The two adults looked at each other wide-eyed and confused. Kagome pulled herself out of the child's grip and knelt down, "Rin-chan, I need to go home sometime."

"No! No! Sesshoumaru-papa said you'd stay with us forever!"

Kagome grinned, "Oh, he did, did he? Well, your papa would never lie to you, so maybe I will." The kid gave a victory cry then ran towards the kitchen, saying something out calling on the phone.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who had clicked on the television and was cruising through the channels. "So," she rolled out, "how's Kikyou?"

"I'm still here, ain't I?" he complained, slowing down the clicks as he finished passing the news channels, "So, your gonna live here with the bastard now?"

She shrugged, "I guess, but not after a nice argument about his high-handedness." Gasp. "Oh, my God, stop! Psych is on! Yay, Shawn and Gus!" She swooned slightly as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down next to the fangirl on the couch.

Not a word was said until the next commercial. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You know, it's your fault for leaving that popcorn on the stove in my apartment."

--

Ayumi coughed lightly, then grinned at the blushing ex-maid across from her. "So, you actually got those pictures?!"

She nodded and mumbled something and Ayumi swore she could hear something about a birthday present. Playing with her drink's straw, the still slightly sick girl was about to break out into a flurry of questions when she noticed the other two of their party finally showing up at the malt shop. "Ah, Eri-chan! Yuka-chan!"

The two short-haired girls scooted into their seats and dived right in. "So, did you bring the picture?"

Kagome blushed and pulled the photo paper out of her purse. She passed it around, starting with Eri (who happened to sit next to her). After looking, each girl passed it along, blushing and suprised. Utterances of "holy hell!", "hot damn!", and "Where can I get one?" rang out around the table, making Kagome's now constant redness even darker. Yuka spoke up first, "So, Kagome-chan, who is this?"

"He was my, umm... boss, but not now. He's my boyfriend." Pausing for a moment, Kagome decided against telling them where she was living now. She kind of wanted her color to return to normal sometime today. "We started going out about a week ago."

"Oh."

Eri giggled, "So does that mean we can each get a copy of this?"

"Wh-what!?"

A/N: Will Kagome give them a copy? More importantly, will Kagome give me a copy? XD But, Japan is apparently the only country in Asia to NOT show Psych (Unless they do have Star World). But, if you haven't seen Psych, you should totally watch it! It's hilarious and Shawn is totally hot!

Anyway, this is the end of this trio of stories. The end of much Trivia and TV watching. I rather enjoyed writing it, so I hope you liked reading it! A bientôt!


	14. 14th: Children with Alopecia Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

April 14: Children with Alopecia Day

Alopecia- loss of hair, balding

"Kagome-chan, tell that mean old fart Jaken that you were saving that lollipop for me!"

Kagome glared down at the small toad-like demon. She opened her mouth to berate him for stealing her surrogate son's last piece of candy (not that he needed anymore. Did demons get cavities?), however she was interrupted by Rin, who danced up and placed a third flower wreath on Jaken's head. Kagome and Rin already had theirs.

"Jaken-sama isn't old! He's the same age as Inuyasha-kun!"

This got the attention of everyone, minus those who already knew. And everyone's thoughts were well conveyed when Inuyasha shot out of his tree cursing, "Oh, shit, no! Me and the toad have _nothing_ the fuck in common!" Well, well conveyed minus the cursing.

Then Miroku, ever prepared to make jokes at Inuyasha's expense, spoke up, "The man doth protest too much, methinks."

Kagome stared at Miroku, wondering how he knew that, then at Sesshoumaru when he started snickering. That's right! Snickering. Which, she supposed, was more Sesshoumaru-ish than full blown laughter. Ignoring Inuyasha, who hadn't the slightest what Miroku was talking about but was after the monk anyway, Kagome questioned, "But, if Jaken is Inuyasha's age," She was interrupted by a hearty shout of "Is _NOT_!" from Inuyasha, but pressed on, "then why is he bald?"

Sesshoumaru accepted the flower crown (never a wreath) from Rin stately. Afterwards, he smirked evilly down at the poor defenseless miko, "Where do you think the Staff of Two-Heads got all it's hair?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to stutter out a response, which was hard with the majorly good-looking demon lord looming over her. "N-no way! Y-you're j-j-just trying to mess with me!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and turned back to continue watching after Rin, "This Sesshoumaru does not understand your phrasing, but that was indeed false information."

Kagome gaped up at him. He really _was_ trying to mess with her that jerk! "B-but, then how...?"

"Jaken is amphibious, is he not?" He paused as the miko nodded. "Only mammals have hair, silly little virgin."

"Oh." Kagome felt kind of dumb for not thinking of it herself, which made her wonder how Sesshoumaru would know of such things. "That makes sense."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango, who had somehow missed the whole conversation, called. "Your ramen is ready. Come and get it!"

"Hai!" Kagome struggled out of her spot gracelessly and scurried over to her food and sat next to Sango to have a girl-to-girl chat, probably about Miroku and, not if Kagome could help it, a certain taiyoukai.

She froze as she replayed her last conversation with the big, broody dog and turned bright red, maybe like a stop light. _Oh my GOD! I can't believe he said that! Or can I? Damn it!_

A/N: Did anyone else notice how I have yet to mention Jaken? XD The little green dude has finally made his debut! And yes, I know there is no probable way that Inu and Jaken are the same age, but yet again, creative license besides Takahashi-sama never says they _aren't_ the same age. Also, I don't think my poor heart could get rid of anyone else's hair, due to the fact... I have a thing for hair.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I feel loved.


	15. 15th: That Sucks Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or vacuums.

April 15: That Sucks Day

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is just a vacuum!" Kagome leaned down and turned the appliance off. She put her hands on her hips and raised a brow at the disgruntled taiyoukai.

To explain, about a week ago, Kagome had come home through the well, after a mandatory argument with Inuyasha, only to see Sesshoumaru sitting on _her_ couch drinking tea with _her_ grandfather! To say she freaked out is putting it mildly.

Kagome had about a million questions about Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance. How did he get there? Or was he just future Sesshoumaru and no magic well was involved? Why had her grandpa been sitting and drinking tea calmly, instead of running about slapping ofuda on the demon? (Although, she was glad he hadn't. She loved her jii-chan and would prefer him alive.) And where was Inuyasha? He was usually around bothering her.

Anyway, back to the current predicament. Kagome's mother had told her to clean up around the house today since Souta had a soccer game, Grandpa had his mahjong game today and Mama went with him to make sure he didn't lose too much money. She had straightened up and cleaned the kitchen and bathrooms, but was trying to vacuum now, but a certain inu demon wasn't letting her.

"Women, this Sesshoumaru does not care what thing is," Well, that made her almost positive it was Sesshoumaru from the Sengoku Jidai unless he'd lived in a cave for the last 80 years. "It is a cacophonous, obnoxious creature and deserves to be destroyed."

"Don't break it, too!" She had yet to forgive him for breaking the blender and the washing machine and her mother's and her sewing machines. Sesshoumaru just "Hn." haughtily, as if it was in his right to break whatever he pleased. (Which was dead on with what he was thinking) She sighed, "Listen, why don't you go outside and read or something if you can't handle the noise? I'm not doing this to torture you. I wouldn't do it at all if I didn't have to."

She sighed again as he just looked at her then sat on the couch. _Fine, I'll vacuum after I dust then._

--

"Achoo!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the young miko. He would've left hours ago-- no, days ago-- if it hadn't been for her. Yesterday, he'd been in the hall when she'd dashed across in nothing but a towel and a few feet of wet raven hair contrasting against her white, equally wet skin. The day before that she'd asked for help with her Japanese homework in an outfit worse than her school uniform. A camisole and a skirt that rivalled her uniform's in shortness. Today, however, he was enjoying the view of her rosy cheeks and slick, sweaty (which he didn't mind the smell of, suprisingly) skin. The heated exhaust of this "vacuum" was the only reason he hadn't shred it and torn out its windpipe.

"Achoo!"

Now, the girl was causing the dust, which had been happily settled, to fly around and attack her pathetic senses. "Miko, desist. You are merely spreading the dust around."

She turned to glare at him, "Don't you tell me what to do! I'm trying to be nice and not use the vacuum yet!" She turned back around and picked up the speed both in her 'dusting' and sneezing. She let out a muffled yell, to which Sesshoumaru raised a brow, and turned back again, "How did you even get through that stupid, persnickety well?!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew it bothered her, but he wasn't about to give out what he believed was the real reason and lose his prize. The small triangular cloth her monk compainion so coveted and he'd found one day bathing where she must've done similarly recently. "Do not worry. This Sesshoumaru believes it is because of something I found." He held up a bead that looked identical to the one around Inuyasha's neck.

"Oh." Kagome closed the distance between them, to get a closer look at it. "This must've been from when it broke with Sou'unga. Rin-chan must've missed one." She looked up at him skeptically, "I thought they wouldn't work anymore with out all the beads though."

Sesshoumaru made a motion that was equivalent to a shrug. "Perhaps it didn't matter and reset itself."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with him since her knowledge on the subject was lacking. She smiled up at him. "I need to vacuum now."

He raised a brow, as if saying "And?"

"Well, I was just warning you so you could leave before hand." He just stood there as she plugged the machine back in. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Please don't bark at the vacuum this time."

A/N: Okay, been a while since I watched the third movie, so I'm not sure if that's true. . Also, I think I'm stretching it, but, you know, vacuums suck things up and she doing it anyway so sucks for him. It wouldn't leave me alone after I imagined Sesshy barking at the vacuum though! Also, the idea that it's Kagome's underwear that let the well work XD Hmm, Inu can get through too. I wonder...

Okay, that's it for this one! Have fun with taxes. -laughs evilly- Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	16. 16th: Moment of Laughter Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White. If I owned Snow White, I'd be dead X.x

April 16- Moment of Laughter Day

Once upon a time, there was a young miko child. She was loved by all. The forest creatures sang with her and the villagers praised her every move. She was beautiful as well. Her hair was as black as night, her eyes bluer than the sky, and her skin paler than alabaster. She rivaled Snow White and any other princess in beauty.

However, unbeknownst to the girl, she was watched by a great evil. Naraku was a jealous demon and had no friends of his own and used magic to make himself attractive. But the evil warlock cast a spell on her so she'd lose her youth and her friends.

After the spell was cast, Naraku showed himself to the girl. He, not being the smartest great evil out there, told her,

"_Forever shall you be_

_A shrew over eighty-three._

_Unless you travel west_

_and do your best_

_to get the lord's_

_almighty sword _

_by making the son- not half_

_let out a laugh."_

As an old woman, Kagome traveled the country side by herself. She was kicked out of villages when the villagers threw spoiled fish and rotten lettuce at her. Each night, she cried herself to sleep after a dinner of nuts and berries.

Later, after the young girl had traveled many miles and helped many people without thanks, she met an equally old crone. Being equally ugly, the old crone let the bespelled girl in and shared her dinner of berries, nuts, and a fish.

Little Kagome stayed with the crone woman and helped her begin a garden and care for the house, then eventually harvest the garden. One night, soon after the harvest, the young miko told the old woman about who she was and what the wicked Naraku had done. As she told her the spell, the crone grinned and broke her mirror and probably one at the palace.

She told the bewitched girl that she was almost there. Giving her directions and thanking her for staying, the old woman handed her a pouch. With a wink, said that it was "very important" and stated that she knew the girl would "just know" when to use it.

So, the young girl was off again. As she entered the clearing where the castle was, she tripped over a monk. She pulled him over to the trees and tried to wake him. She was beginning to worry, but then his eyes opened and she was shocked at what happened. The monk's brain must've been muddled, and he asked "Will you bear my child?"

Kagome giggled, which of course came out as more of a cackle, and the monk widened his eyes. He yelped and tried to back away, muttering something about a curse. The miko stopped the monk, who was about her actual age, and explained her story and that she was going to break her own curse at the castle.

The monk, Miroku, questioned if this would cure his curse as well. The girl shrugged and they were off to the castle together, trying to think of something to make the not half son laugh.

--

The two holy people made their way into the Lord's parlor, hoping whatever was in the bag would work. The tall, white haired demon stared at them, disdainfully as they entered. Kagome took the lead and bowed her head to the mighty lord, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have come to beg the use of the 'almighty sword.'"

He nodded, as if expecting such, and commanded, "The law states that one must the lord laugh if they are to be allowed to use the sword."

Kagome gulped and nodded. She and Miroku took their spots. Kagome stood there while the monk bowed before her extended hand, kissing the fingers (and trying not to be sick at the sight of her old cracked knuckles). "Dear miss, would you kindly bear my child?"

Blushing, the miko giggled for the act and smacked the monk with the pouch the crone had given her. Having had stood up, the monk looked down at the small cloud of smoke and a coughing, hunched old woman. As the smoke cleared, the demon saw an unconscious old coot on his floor and a young, fairly handsome monk standing over her perplexed. He let out a snicker. _Batty old hag._"Fine, awaken the babaa and she may use the sword."

The monk grinned and awoke Kagome. She grinned equally, to the distaste of the men in the room from the sight of her blackened and yellowed crooked old teeth. Sesshoumaru handed the toad demon the sword and shuddered. He didn't want to get close to the wretched old woman.

The companions agreed that Miroku should stab Kagome in the heart with the magical sword. He really wanted to release the tension from being around the ugly octogenarian for so long. However, just before the monk moved, a cloud of black smoke appeared with a large bang.

Naraku had appeared. "Do not touch the miko! You cannot restore her to her natural state! She will destroy us all!"

Kagome cried as Miroku lowered the healing sword. She knew she must have faith in the monk, but she also knew the temptation to fall to Naraku and the evil lies that he constantly spoke. "Miroku-sama, please! Tasukete kudasai!"

Miroku looked down at her for a second and nodded. He looked back at the evil warlock, "You forget, Naraku. You're the one who cursed me!" With that, the monk spun and embedded the sword in the miko's chest.

Kagome and Naraku let out a yell at that. One from pain and the other from being foiled. He disappeared with another puff of smoke and everyone looked at the restored girl in shock. Her beauty was restored.

She groaned and sat up, holding her head. She smiled and thanked her monk friend, who was being dragged off by a conveniently placed taijiya. She stood up and walked over to the demon lord. Bowing, the miko returned to him his sword.

The taiyoukai grabbed her and placed a heated kiss upon her lips and the side of her neck. She moaned and he gave a feral grinned. "Another law of the castle is the first eligible maiden to make the lord laugh is to be decreed lady of the lands and to be married shortly after."

Kagome kissed him again, having found her true love. Just like in the fairy tales.

A/N: Hey, look! A fairy tale. Hah! So, yeah, I know my rhyming poetry skills are lacking. I prefer free-style.

Anyway, I think it turned out fairly well for not knowing how to go about this or start it. I picked the first one that came to my head. "Once upon a time..." XD So, thank you for reading this story and reviewing the past, present and future chapters. Oh, and just in case:

babaa- old lady/ granny  
tasukete kudasai- Help me, please (or just help, please)


	17. 17th: High Five Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from this particularly awesome manga/anime.

Warning: There's a tiny spoiler. If you haven't read around chapter 518, then well... nevermind. You probably won't even notice. .

April 17- High Five Day

Kagome sat next to the dim fire, crocheting a Christmas present. Yes, it was still many months until christmas, but with all the spare time she had, she had to start now if she was going to do it right! Besides, this year she had an extra special someone in mind. And no, it was not Inuyasha. He was only special, not extra special.

Speak of the hanyou, right as Kagome finished the row of links she was on, Inuyasha strolled into camp. Off on another tryst, no doubt. Kagome rolled her eyes. Some people just _had_ to rub it in that they were getting some while you weren't. His voice cut across the fire, "So..."

Kagome looked up, trying to skillful continue the chain, but not quite making it. After giving him a quick, mandatory smile, she looked down grumbling at the acursed yarn. Inuyasha continued his stroll around the fire and made his way next to her. "What are you making?"

"A scarf."

"Keh." A pause. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the degrading comment. "Why is it all twirly?"

Kagome held up the quarter finished scarf. Yep, the boy was right. It was forming a nice spiral. Well, too late to go back now, right? "I don't know why."

"So, it isn't supposed to do that?"

Kagome growled, "No it wasn't! But now that it is, this'll be a spare or something."

"Damn, wench! Don't gotta bite my head off!" With that and a huff, the hanyou leapt into a nearby tree.

--

The next day, the merry band of jewel hunters was off again. Of course, at this point there was no real destination. They were just waiting for Naraku to show his evil face and release the final attack. That day wasn't today.

Today was the day Sesshoumaru stopped by for his occasion information visit. It was also the day some random, egocentric oni decided to take them on. The thing was horrific. It had a tuft of black hair, and was a nasty dark yellow color. Also, he was welding a club that was probably wider and taller than a certain miko.

Inuyasha and the others all took there fighting positions. Kagome, as usual, was somewhat out of the way with Shippou. This time however, Sesshoumaru and his party was joining her. Kagome pulled back an arrow, prepared to fire at any moment, which wasn't now since Inuyasha was bouncing around and Kagome couldn't get a clear shot in.

Sango released hiraikotsu as the oni swung the club around, sending Inuyasha into a tree behind Kagome and deflecting the giant boomerang. Inuyasha climbed out of his hole and growled, "Oi, bastard! Are you going to stay back here and fuck around or are you going to help!?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "So you admit that this Sesshoumaru is stronger and you need his help."

"Keh! As if!"

"Then why don't you just have the houshi suck up the oni. Naraku and his saimyoushou aren't in this area."

Inuyasha blinked as an "oh, yeah" expression crossed his face. He shook it off quickly (but not before Kagome could giggle) and glared, "Keh! I don't need Miroku's help!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "But you need mine? Seems rather contradictory." He glanced down at Kagome, who had already fired one arrow and missed. "Why don't you get to it? I will stay back with the miko and, as you say, 'fuck around.'"

Inuyasha and Kagome gaped up at the taiyoukai, who was now ignoring them as he watched over the battle. (He'd help if he had too. Kagome wouldn't be very happy if one of her friends died.)

"I-Inuyasha, maybe you'd better go finish the battle." The stunned miko pushed an equally stunned hanyou back towards the battle as he let out a muttered, "Y-yeah."

"Kaze no Kizu!" The attack shot out from the tetsusaiga and instantly torn the oni into hundred of pieces.

Kagome started bouncing, "Yay!" She swung Shippou around a few times. The poor miko was still embarassed and trying to avoid a certain someone. She stopped spinning and put Shippou on the ground, where promptly began to teeter back and forth.

Kagome raised her arm in front of Sango, "High five!" Sango, confused about what was up with her friend, raised her arm tentatively. Smack! "Yay, we won!"

"Kagome-sama, are you alright? It's not as if the demon was incredibly challenging." Miroku stated as he checked the school girl for a fever. Kagome nodded and waved his hand away. She grinned, thoroughly embarassed, and started towards Kirara to see if she was injured.

"Miko."

Kagome froze. Then cursed her feet for listening to the arrogant taiyoukai and turned to said demon. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Where is my," he paused, trying to form the word correctly, "high five, you said?"

Kagome grinned, completely forgetting why she'd acted weird, and skipped over to Sesshoumaru. "Here!" She lifted her arm up. Sesshoumaru lips lifted into a predatory grin and Kagome's eyes widened.

He grasped her hand and her waist, pulling her closer. One of each of their arms raised in the air, the demon lord kissed the innocent, blushing girl.

Miroku glanced over at Sango, grinning. "So, Sango," he pause dramatically, "high five?"

"HENTAI!" Smack!

A/N: Yay! I finished! -high fives- Ah, who wouldn't love a high five like that? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! And look I even inserted a drop of MirSan, too! See ya later though! Auf Wiederhoren!


	18. 18th: Comic Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kanata Kara. Maybe, I'll try wishing on a shooting star.

April 18th- Comic Book Day

Kagome blushed and read the quote bubble two more times. She resisted the urge to let out a squeal. _Oh, why must you act so cold Izark!?_ Kagome giggled and focused back on the manga.

Sango sat next to the reading girl. She bit into an apple, waiting. She knew the girl wouldn't pay her any attention until she finished the volume or got to a part that she didn't want to finish reading. "You better hurry if it's a really good part. The bell for the end of lunch is in, like, five minutes."

Kagome grunted and turned the page. "If it was a good part, which it is, I should definitely _not_ rush through it." She turned the page again.

They sat in silence, with only the rustle of turning pages, until the bell rang. Kagome sighed and closed the book. They both stood, grabbed their bags and started towards their next class together. Sango grinned, "So how are things in the land of _Kanata Kara_?"

"Awful! Izark is being so cold to Noriko! It's so sad! He does it for love, but she doesn't know that, and she thinks he hates her cause he's like this right after she confessed and-- and... Ugh!" Kagome ranted as she dodged fellow, slower schoolmates.

Sango nodded and her grin turned into a smirk as she noticed a certain youkai in the distance. "Kinda like someone we know, don't ya think?"

Kagome blushed, "Wh-what? Who?!" Kagome followed Sango's eyes and her red darkened. "Sesshoumaru-senpai!? No way! That is in no way similar! Remember Izark is mean for _love,_ and unless sempai loves humans and Inuyasha-- insert laugh-- they aren't similar."

Sango's smirk grew a bit, "If you say so."

"I do!"

At that, they reached the spot where Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Ayame, stood waiting for them. Sesshoumaru turned with a "Hn." and lead the group towards the only class the six of them could possibly have together. Physical Education.

--

Kagome passed the volleyball to Sango, who spiked it over the net. "Woot! Go Sango-chan!" Sango gave her a thumbs up and they moved back into their positions.

Soon, they'd been rotated to the back row and were rarely involved in the gameplay. Kagome stood there, bored and thinking. She blinked as a thought came to her. "Say, Sango-chan," the younger girl paused as Sango moved her attention away from the game. "Why does Sesshoumaru-sempai wait with them everyday? It seems rather odd, don't ya think?"

Sango shrugged and sent the ball overhanded back towards the front row. "Maybe he does it to make sure Inuyasha doesn't skip. It's not as if they take very rigorous attendance for this class."

"Yeah, I guess."

A whistle blew by the door as the teacher entered the gym and told them to go change since the final bell would be ringing soon.

The girls shuffled out one door, while the boys (who'd been playing basketball) exited from the opposite one.

Kagome, finished dressing back into her green and white uniform, was trying to put her socks on while continuing to read. Sango laughed as she pulled her shirt down. Kagome grinned up at her flushed. "Listen to this, 'I have to reject Noriko and make her hate me. I have to leave her, but I can't do it. Because I... Because I... I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her!'" Kagome faked a swoon. Sango stood over the girl and helped her up, "I think someone needs to get herself a man."

"Sango-chan!"

--

Kagome waved as her best friend continued on her way to her own house. Kagome shouted a farewell and turned, only to bump into someone. "Eep! Sorry!"

"Higurashi-kouhai. How suprising. I should've known it was you shouting on the streets." Kagome looked up to glare at... guess who? Sesshoumaru!

"Hey!" She smacked him on the chest with the closest thing at hand. _Kanata Kara_, volume six. "Sad to say, but Inuyasha could probably teach your rude butt some manners!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "This Sesshoumaru's butt, as you say, is anything but rude." He snatched the book away from her and, quickly very curious, flips through it. It almost automatically, turns to _that_ page.

Kagome grumbles about "stupid book spines" as the youkai skims over the next couple pages. He looks up at the now blushing girl. "How can you read things like this? They are extremely farfetched."

The girl's glare returned. "You're just angry because you'll never be able to compare to Izark!"

Sesshoumaru stood there, looking a bit affronted and shocked. "It is a character in a manga."

"So? Better than you!"

A growl filled the air. "Girl, you retract your slander to this Sesshoumaru's name."

"Make me!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It, sure as hell, isn't an apology!" And with that, he pounced. Slinging the screeching girl over his shoulder, he bounded up into the forest around her shrine after giving his hearing a pleasant little eulogy.

With another leap, he nuzzled his cheek against her squirming thigh. It seemed as if he needed to teach the untaught (and untouched!) miko a lesson in trying to damage a taiyoukai's pride. A manga character, indeed.

--

A/N: Yes, Sesshoumaru actually has a rival in this! And it's Izark, who isn't even IN Inuyasha! And, Inuyasha is dating Ayame and Kouga is trying to get Kikyou in this snippet. Thought I'd switch it up a bit. XD

Also, this might just be me, but I usually don't classify manga as comics. Comics are like Batman and such. Manga are well... Inuyasha and Sailor Moon and so on! Completely different styles, countries, themes, etc. Anyway, for this, I decided to bend my own rule, because even though I super heart Batman, Sesshoumaru obviously would win in a fight or something.

_Kanata Kara_ is _From Far Away_ in the US version. Oh, and the things in this shouldn't give anything away about the manga, as long as you read it volume by volume and not per chapter. And, that is probably one of my favorite scenes.

Just in case, _kouhai_ is a younger student, like one's juniors, and yes, I know it's considered rude to call someone _kouhai_ to their face. And sempai is an alternate form of senpai, which is elder students.


	19. 19th: Husband Appreciation Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! -cries-

April 19: Husband Apprecition Day

I have no idea what to do!

About what? Well, a few things. First off, all week I've been trying to think of a good idea for "Husband Appreciation Day," (which I happened to come across on the internet one of those days I was bored) The man has such a great memory, I can't ever suprise him on our other days! You know what I'm talking about. Valentine's, his birthday, our anniversary, and so on.

Also, unlucky me. The one day I was in Tokyo, at least in the last twenty years, who would I happen to run into but myself! Oh, that one was hard to explain. Poor me was still stuck on Inuyasha and I gave myself hope. Ugh. It's kind of weird I don't remember that happening.

Oh, dear. I think I've created some sort of paradox. Well, that'd be a good suprise for Sesshou... right?

--

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," I had learned the hard way-- many centuries ago and not personally-- not to give him any sort of nickname. Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what happened to the little blue youkai who thought he could. "I need to talk to you about something."

He continued looking over his papers. Whatever they were. I sat there, waiting for any type of response. I hated it when he did this and he knew it, too! I growled, or tried. "Ses_shou_maru! It's important!" I sat there, pulling my best puppy dog eyes, and then remember the last time I'd said that. When I wanted to go to some concert with a friend. "For real this time."

The man-- well, demon-- had the nerve to sigh at me as he set the papers down. "Yes, mate?"

"Umm, well... You see...," How should I put it? "You remember how we had to go to Japan the other day? For that emergency taiyoukai meeting of yours? And then I went with--"

"I remember. What is your point?"

Oh, dear. Oh, dear. "Well, while we were all out shopping around, I ran into somebody." I waited for him to ask, hoping it would help me say it.

Another sigh. He must've been rather busy with those papers of his. "Who, Kagome?"

I nodded and smiled. "Right! Exactly! I ran into Kagome." He froze. Quite noticeably since he'd been about to take a drink. He let out his own growl, which was a lot more threatening sounding.

"Miko, tell me you don't mean what I think you mean."

I gulped. "I do." I started to stand, nervously, but was stopped by his grasp. "And, umm... I don't think it happened before? I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting myself before, you know?"

He closed his eyes and I had the feeling he probably wanted to groan. "There is nothing to be done about this now. Unless something major happens, we'll pretend it didn't happen."

"But--" I began. His eyes shot towards mine and... I changed my mind. He already looked bad enough, having to ignore an obvious problem that could lead to any number of worse problems, I shook my head and smiled, "Alright. I'm sorry." The non-yelling reaction to the news earned him a hug. "Happy Husband Appreciation Day, mate!"

He gave me a look. I don't think he believes it. I kissed his chin, cheek, nose, lips. Sprinkling innocent little kisses all over. I let out a giggle as he grabbed me and counter-attacked. I'd just tell him later that I'd already invited Kagome over for lunch tomorrow, if Inuyasha hadn't picked her up yet.

A/N: Yay, a first person pov! I tried, but I think I'll stick to what I'm used to though. Anyway, it has always bothered me that Kagome's never met the older demon-life-spanned version of herself. Well, someone has probably thought of it, but I've never read one, so...

Also, to MadeNew (but relevant to everyone)- Yeah! These are, supposedly, all real. I get them from a nice little source called brownielocks (at a _com_mercial site) and google for the days the don't have holidays for.

Ah, anyway! Thanks for reviewing everyone! But more importantly, thanks for reading!


	20. 20th: Look Alike Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (or Ghost Hunt)

April 20- Look Alike Day

"Please come with me, Inuyasha. You know you'll have fun." Kagome was latched onto his arm as she pleaded. "Come on, I need a date and I promise to buy you as much ramen as you want afterwards."

The hanyou mentally sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no now that ramen was part of the occasion. "Keh, fine. Now what is this mask-or-raid party?"

Kagome giggled at the mispronunciation. As she began her explanation, she dragged Inuyasha outside for a costume shopping expedition.

--

Kagome turned and had Inuyasha tie her mask. It was mostly black lace (or something like it) and shaped like a cat face. Then, they reversed positions and she returned the favor. Inuyasha's was just a plain black demi-mask. They'd both immediately decided against a phallic-symbol mask for him.

When they'd reached the costume store, Inuyasha wouldn't choose any of the European designs and after an argument and a sit. Inuyasha was complaining about constricting clothes that smelled of stinky ningen, when Kagome got an idea. Now, in her Kagome's mother's car, he was wearing the typical garb of an onmyouji, keeping his ears hidden in his hair.

"You know, that wasn't a bad idea. Using a european costume would've totally clashed with the prayer beads."

He glared over at her, "You could just take them _off me_, wench." Kagome smirked and took the valet's hand out of the car.

"Not when they let me win so many arguments," she sang. Inuyasha got out on his own and waited for Kagome to tell her mother good bye. "Mama, Inuyasha'll bring me home later. No need to get back out."

"Alright, dear. I'll see you at home."

Kagome and Inuyasha waved as Mrs. Higurashi drove off. "Bye, Mama!"

Kagome adjusted the sleeve of her hime costume and smiled up at her escort, "Let's do this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as her tooked the miko's offered arm and led her into the large building, which, from what he heard, was already full of people and had already started the party.

--

After hours of conversing and swirling around in the vast pit of hoop skirts and suits of armor, Kagome managed to lose her hanyou. She frowned as she noticed the wallflower had left his post. Now, don't get her wrong, she'd pulled him along for the first hour or so, but let him off when the other escorts went off to drink and the women began their lady talks about babies and boys. He'd looked a little green after that.

She looked around, moving to his spot as a minuet began playing. She grinned, and scurried around the general dancing area as she spotted her white-haired friend. As she closed in on him, she called out, "Inuyasha!"

He froze and Kagome realized the man, who she was quickly realizing had _not_been Inuyasha, had been talking to someone she didn't recognize, which proved her 'not Inuyasha' point. Kagome gulped as her turned to looked down at her.

And the young miko wasn't able to decide which of them looked the more surprised. After a minute of staring, her mind caught up and she gasped, "Sesshoumaru!" Backing away, she looked around hurriedly, trying once again to locate her champion.

"Kagome?" He reached out to touch her face, but stopped when she flinched away. His expression flattened and Kagome, for once, was grateful for his stoic look. "Miko, how are you alive?"

Taking strength from the normality of the situation, well kinda normal, Kagome grinned. "Who's the miko? Can't you tell I'm a hime, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ignoring the sadness she saw entering his eyes, she gave him the once over. A plain black tuxedo with a twin of Inuyasha's mask. "And who are you supposed to be?"

He scoffed, "This Sesshoumaru is above strutting about like a child at Halloween."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned and waved Inuyasha over. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and whispered, "I am glad you are doing well." She barely got the last word out before she was tugged behind Inuyasha. As Inuyasha was growling and grasping around his waist for the absent tetsusaiga, Kagome could sense the taiyoukai's mirth at his half-brother's outfit. "So the hanyou plays onmyouji protector to the miko's hime."

"Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru examined Inuyasha closely, then shocked the two time-travelers. "I see that you have yet to defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha growled and repeated himself, "Shut up! We don't need your help!" He readjusted himself, to better block the ever-moving school girl, and blurted out, "I could have defeated Magatsuhi, you know! He just kept going after you after blocking Kagome's reiki!"

Rolling his eyes, the full demon turned to the girl trying to get out from behind the half demon. "If that is so, I will be seeing you both again soon. For something very important." Kagome poked Inuyasha as the he made the growl increase in volume.

"Stop the posturing!"

Inuyasha turned to argue and when he did, Sesshoumaru took his chance. With a quick blow to the neck, Inuyasha was out like a light. Kagome cried out, worried, but couldn't check him with the taiyoukai's arms around her waist. "Mou, let me go! You hurt him, you butt-head!"

He sighed as she continued to struggle, and cheered silently as she froze when he began to nuzzle her neck. "I will see you again soon, little one, but not here." Kagome groaned lightly as he nipped at her. "Be careful, for once you return, the final battle will be very close at hand."

She nodded. He handed her back to the now awake, slightly dazed Inuyasha and began to leave.

--

"That bastard! Who does he think he is using dirty tricks to knock me out!?"

Kagome giggled into Inuyasha's back as he carried her home. Despite the odd ending to the night, she'd had fun. But now, the two of them and all their allies would be joining together to take out the nightmare known as Naraku forever.

And if something happened with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she'd deal with that when they came to it. She'd show no fear in facing Sesshoumaru, for whatever he wanted.

_**Because**_, she thought, _**Who could possibly be afraid of someone **__so__** incredibly delicious?**_

A/N: It was incredibly tempting to bring the two Kagome's back, but I decided against it. And the overused, at least in InuKag, Kikyou look-alike idea. To bring you this piece of work! Now, you might need a few definitions, right?

Onmyouji- Nowadays, one is defined as a type of Shinto priest. But they do more with spirits. Just think of Lin from Ghost Hunt.  
Mou- "Jeez", "Oh", just a type of interjection  
Reiki- Miko's (and others') version of youki. Spirit energy and stuff, yes?  
Minuet- just a type of song/dance.

Ah, sorry this one was a little late. I had to look around for a holiday that _wasn't_ 4-20. Anyway, thank you incredibly for reading and reviewing!


	21. 21st: Kindergarten Day

Disclaimer: I don't claim Inuyasha.

April 21st- Kindergarten Day

"We met in while I was in kindergarten. The older students came to visit our classroom and he was with them. I won't ever forget that day. He looked as if he was about to barf from the noise and bright, attention-seeking colors.

"Him and two of his classmates took us out to recess. Nobody was messing with him, because he was scary. I was playing on the slide and monkey bars with Ayumi and Yuka. Then... Then, he saved me. That stupid Akago tried to push me off the slide, but he saved me. He caught me as a fell over the ledge, like my own prince charming."

A romanced sigh and a retching sound filled the room as the girl finished relaying her tale. Kagome glared as the hanyou continued his exaggerated noises. Smacking him with couch pillow, she yelled, "Shut up!" As he began to calm, the miko trainee continued, "Beside, shouldn't you know that already? He's your brother."

Inuyasha scoffed, "You know we don't talk, wench."

"Ah, of course." Kagome stood and motioned for Inuyasha to repeat the motion. "Come on. I have to get ready for my date, so you need to mosey along."

Inuyasha just stared at her as she walked to her door. She groaned and slammed the door. She wasn't in the mood to be stubborn about something so trivial. Now, what to wear?

--

Today was the day. She and Sesshoumaru had been dating for six months today. To the raven haired girl's dismay, they'd had yet to kiss or anything. Every other aspect of their relationship was perfect.

Kagome paced around the lamp post. This is where they were meeting. Glancing down at her watch, she sighed at her impatience. It wasn't even time yet. He still had seven minutes.

Those seven minutes past, then seven more, then more and more and more. Kagome leaned against the post, trying to stay calm. He just had to know what today meant! She'd reminded him a week ago.

_"Sesshou, guess what?!"_

_Sigh. "What?"_

_"It's one week until our half-year anniversary."_

_"Ah." He swiveled his chair to face her. "I have classes for part of the day. Let's meet up at the park at four. Is that good for you?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "You remember what we said? When I asked you out?" She blushed lightly as she twirled her bracelet around her wrist._

_He looked down at the matching bracelet on his wrist. Kagome giggled as he grimaced down at him. Every single time he looked at it-- the same reaction. He nodded towards her, and with that the two resumed their fairly peaceful meal._

Kagome glanced at her watch again and let out a distressed sound. 5:30. _Where is he?_ She pulled her cellphone out and dialed. It didn't get one ring out.

"The wireless costumer you are calling is unavailable. Please call back or try again later."

Kagome moved to a nearby bench as the sky began to darken. She wasn't suprised when she heard the raspy voice call out, "Hey, beautiful."

She ignored the man for the most part, only giving him a grimace as he scooted closer to her. "Did you get ditched by your boyfriend?" Pulling away from his arm as he grabbed her, she clenched her purse. Ready to attack. "Why don't you come and party with me and my friends over there?" He finished with a nodded towards them.

_Why hasn't he come to save me? Why isn't he here? _"Leave me alone, jerk."

Disregarding her short, obvious rejection, he continued to try pulling her closer. Kagome cried out. "No!"

He appeared as she yelled. Growling, he buffeted the the weaker man. The human punk trudged away, rubbing his swollen face. Kagome looked down, away from the taiyoukai, as he turned to her. "Kagome..."

"You're late." _Too late._

"Hn. Are you all right?"

Kagome laughed and smiled. "Of course. I'm a big girl." She stood up and stretched slightly. "I'm gonna go home now." _It's sad. I can't even find the will to be angry with him._

His eyebrows rose. "What about our anniversary?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No worries. To Sesshoumaru, today wasn't special apparently."

He stood there and Kagome shook her head as he walked away. _He won't even try to make an excuse? I guess that means I really was the only one who wanted in this relationship._

After Kagome had left the area, Sesshoumaru cursed, "Fuck." He mussed his previously perfect hair. "How to get her to talk to me?" He began walking in the same direction as the school girl, and smirked sadly, "Foolish girl didn't even ask why this Sesshoumaru was late."

--

Ring, ring. Ring, ring-a-ling, ring.

Kagome reached out and answered her phone. "Kagome? I need you to stop by the science building tomorrow, alright?" No noise passed through the phone as he waited for her to respond. She heard a sigh as he continued. "It is important. So... around noon. Alright. Good night."

She heard a click as he hung up. "Good night."

--

Kagome glared at the youkai across from her as she ordered lunch. He'd tricked her! He was no where near forgiven, even more so now! Dragging her out of the science building and forcing her to have lunch with him, he had a lot of nerve!

She spent the time waiting for their food glowering at her, which he tried to ignore. After the food arrived, they invested their energy in not looking at each other. However, as they reached the end of the meal, the young miko cracked. She grabbed his hand, stalling the fork from his mouth, as tears filled her eyes. "Why were you late? What were you doing that is so much more important than me?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Nothing is more important than you."

"Then, _why?!_"

Sesshoumaru smiled and reached into his pocket. Kagome's eyes widened as he pulled out the small black, fabric covered box. "'Let's give each other a gift after half a year.' That was our promise, yes?" Kagome nodded. He set the box down in front of her. "To this Sesshoumaru's chagrin, it took longer than expected to find the correct one."

"Oh." Kagome laughed, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry I jumped to bad conclusions. I'm such a goose. Can you forgive me?"

He rolled his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru's woman is not a goose." He smirked at her before contiuing. "However, you are forgiven. This Sesshoumaru knows that mortals are flawed in many ways."

"Oh, really?" Kagome huffed out a laugh. "Sometimes, I wonder how I could fall in love with such an haughty, prideful taiyoukai."

"And I you. Such a stubborn, worrisome woman you are." He looked down at the box pointedly, "Now, will you or will you not?"

Kagome smiled and pulled the ring out the box after opening it. It really was perfect, just like him. "Of course I will."

A/N: Ugh, sinuses and studying for finals is killing me. This one didn't quite follow my idea, thanks to Sesshoumaru. But I think it ended up fine.

Anyhow, thanks for reading and reviewing and so on!


	22. 22nd: Jelly Bean Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Jelly beans (I already ate all the ones I owned XD)

April 22nd- Jelly Bean Day

_April 22_

_Today, before Inuyasha barged in and dragged me back to this time where everything is so beautiful but it got pretty boring (I blame that on television as a child! Curse it for giving me a short attention span!). Anyway, today we had a creative writing seminar at school. Don't ask me why, I missed half of it anyway. But, yeah, the speaker was talking about how to get creative juices flowing, I needed to think. So, find something that comes assorted, and pick one for each of the people you knew. _

_So, I've decided to try. For no particular reason other than it's extra credit and I'm bored out of my mind right now, since Inuyasha brought me back just because I said I'd be back today, not because we had anywhere to be. Sango and Miroku aren't even in the village! They went to visit that old man! Mushin! Whoa, deep breath, Kagome. Now, to the exercise! I have decided, my sweet tooth and stomach helped, on jelly beans! (Shippou ate them all, that little trickster!)_

_List of People I Know__: (from the Sengoku Jidai)_

_Inuyasha  
__Kikyou  
__Kaede  
__Shippou  
__Sango  
__Kirara  
__Miroku  
__Naraku  
__Kanna  
__Kouga  
__Kagura  
__Sesshoumaru  
__Rin  
__Jaken_

Kagome pulled the Jelly Belly sheet out of her pocket. On it was a list of all 50 official flavors. _Hopefully a good one for everyone._ She decided to start with someone easy and wouldn't be too complex. Kanna. She quickly looked over all the white colored jelly beans, since Kanna honestly couldn't be any other color in Kagome's mind. There weren't that many-- four, maybe five if you counted the Roasted Marshmallow. _Ah! Perfect!_ French Vanilla. A sweet flavor, but not overbearing or too exotic.

She marked it down and continued downward. Kouga. Probably a brown one. She looked over the list again. Well, it wasn't completely brown, but it matched his personality (aka his ego). She scribbled down '_Top Banana_' and moved on before she tried to change her mind. Besides, bananas were quite natural and so was Kouga. And... and... so there!

Kagura, the wind sorceress. She probably couldn't look at this one by color alone. Not that she had been. Ooo, wait. There it was. Cappuccino. A dignified classy drink. It fit the woman perfectly. Especially with her mental image of Kagura in her time. In the upper tiers of the social ladder with the Prime Minister and probably Sesshoumaru. The coloring matched too. It was dark, not black though, and had specks of white in it. She grinned and continued, after listing it on the paper.

...Oh dear.

Sesshoumaru. Maybe he should be white, too. A cafe latte? No way, he was white, but the actually drink was swirly with brown. Plus, he did seem like the type to drink tea. Licorice? She looked a little high on the list. _No, someone else fits the only black jelly bean _much_ better._ The problem here was that Sesshoumaru wasn't an only fruit kind of flavor. Well, it never said she had to do them in order. _I'll come back to it_.

Easy again. Thank goodness. Rin was so cute, she deserved a pink one. The problem was which one? Cotton Candy or Bubble Gum? Bubble Gum, since the little girl was bubbly not cottony right?

Kagome got through the rest of them fairly quickly. She was stuck on Kikyou and Inuyasha for a few minutes, seperately, but finally she came up with something for the two of them. This was her final result.

_List of People I Know__: (from the Sengoku Jidai)_

_Inuyasha- Sizzling Cinnamon (-blush- No comment)  
__Kikyou- Peach (They match! Aww, I'm so nice)  
__Kaede- Chocolate Pudding  
__Shippou- Cotton Candy (His tail! And obsession with eating all my candy.)  
__Sango- Mango (It even rhymes! XD)  
__Kirara- Peanut Butter  
__Miroku- Lemon Lime (Pun definitely intended!)  
__Naraku- (Black) Licorice (Yuck!)  
__Kanna- French Vanilla  
__Kouga- Top Banana  
__Kagura- Cappuccino  
__Sesshoumaru__-  
__Rin- Bubble Gum  
__Jaken- Jalapeno (I still can't believe this flavor exists!)_

However, as is noticeable, she still had yet to find one for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome glared down at the sheet having rejected all of them. It wasn't too difficult to do that, since she hadn't been _trying_ to reject them all and, besides, over half of them were fruity. She was about to give up and just eenie-meenie-miney-moe it. Afterwards, of course, copying it, without the notes, onto a different sheet of paper. She sighed. This was going to take a while.

--

_What in the world is that onna doing?_ Sesshoumaru landed silently behind the miko, who was chanting some sort of incantation over and over and crossing out little ovals as she finished one of the chants on the sheet of paper she poked her finger at every time she said a word.

"What sort of sorcery is this, onna?"

"Eek!" Kagome jumped and turned towards him. "Ah, nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The glowered down at her. "You had better tell me before this Sesshoumaru makes the assumption it is he you are trying to bewitch."

She gulped. "It's not a spell." As the miko held out the the paper, Sesshoumaru took and glanced over it. He didn't understand some of the things written. _Who in the world was Dr. Pepper?_ However, many of the things were food, lots of them exotic and hard to get in Japan.

"What sort of nonsensical things were you spouting, if not a spell?"

"Ah..." She scratched the bridge of her nose thinking of an explanation. "I suppose you could say it something that helps you choose. Like when you can't decide on what to eat, you just say that and pick the one you point at the end of it."

"So it is a spell then."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru glared down at her again. "Then provide a sufficient explanation."

"I'm trying," she sighed. She decided to take the easy way out. "It's just something that the people from my village say. It's a custom."

He returned the paper to her. He had no further use for it. "Hn, what were you trying to decide then?"

"Umm..." Kagome wished Inuyasha was around. Where did he go anyway? And, for that matter, where was Shippou? Couldn't anyone smell the taiyoukai!?

"Miko."

Kagome jumped. "Oh, right! I was... trying to... do something." She really didn't want to tell him about the jelly bean thing. He'd probably kill her. Heck, he'd probably kill her anyway! Especially after her last comment.

He was about to warn the miko again when her eyes widened and she searched around her for something. He saw a sheet of paper waving underneath a rock and quickly moved to grab it. This was obviously what she was looking for and would probably give him some answers.

--

Kagome looked up and saw the taiyoukai reading her paper. She let out a cry and hurried to get up and take the paper back. "Don't read it! Stop!"

"Woman, you are not the master of this Sesshoumaru. If anything, it is the other way around."

Kagome blinked and gaped, "What!? No way, buster! You aren't my boss."

"Why is the space by my name empty?" He raised a brow at the flustered, quickly coloring girl. "Do I not get one of the oval words?"

"Huh?" Kagome thought hard. _Oval words? What the hell's an oval word?_ After a minute, she still hadn't gotten it and decided to just explain the other question. "I couldn't decide. That's why I was doing the thing you thought was a spell. To pick one."

"You would choose for this Sesshoumaru with a mere nursery rhyme?"

She shook her head at the insulted taiyoukai. "I didn't really think any of them fit. I was picking the ones that best describe each of the people." She laughed, "It's not like there is a 'Sesshoumaru' flavor."

"I do not see why not. This Dr.Pepper has one."

"But that's a--" Kagome waved the thought of and grinned, "Of course. I'll tell the people right away."

"Hn." He paused for a moment and looked down at the sheet in front of him, "But you still need one now right?"

Kagome looked away, blinking, and nodded. Whoa. This demon was like quicksand for the eyes. Or he was the male version of a siren. She licked her lips, then spoke, "Yes, well. I'll think of something to match you up I'm sure."

"No need." He reached for the pencil behind her ear and pulled it away slowly. Kagome almost moaned. She did shiver though, but the taiyoukai continued on and queried, "Which is the one you prefer the most?"

"Hmm," she thought about it for a few seconds. "Strawberry Cheesecake."

Sesshoumaru wrote it down and smirked, "Then that is the one this Sesshoumaru is."

A/N: I'm pretty sure someone in Japan wouldn't confuse Dr. Pepper for a person, since it's probably that in english not Pepper-sensei (which is how the refer to doctor is Japan, in case you didn't know). Oh, also, we all got that oval words were jelly bean flavors right? x.x Probably not, but he doesn't know what a jelly bean is or that they're edible.

I think I said it in the A/N for the last one, but I agree with you Alternative Angel. It is definitely not one of my better ones. I hope this one is better though! I sure like it more. But the Cheesecake thing reminds me of something I read, Sidhe's A Complete Idiot's Guide to Dog Demons. Where one discovers Sesshoumaru's new found lover for cheesecake. It's hilarious and I'm shamelessly plugging it.

Ah, anyway. Reviews are always appreciated. Really! You could tell me my stories stinks and, while sad, I'd accept that. Cause, heck, _I_ don't like half the stories out there. I do like getting better at this, and making sure I put woman instead of women from now on. XD Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading. We're almost done!


	23. 23rd: Laboratory Animal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do use it for sotry experimentation. Mwahahahaha!

April 23- Laboratory Animal Day

"Breaking news tonight from the world of science! Today in Tokyo, Japan scientists have discovered a creature thought to be only in legends! A demon! However, not the type of demons in reference to Christianity but moreso Japanese mythology.

"The demon found is being carbon-dated since it, when awake, refuses to cooperate with the scientists. They a keeping the creature under watch for all hours of the day and under heavy guard and sedation, since it could very easily break loose.

"Even scarier is the fact that, if it does escape, it can obtain a humanoid form and walk among us as if it were apart of society. Us normal people being none the wiser, which brings us to the information on how it was found. A priestess from the Northern Hokkaido region of Japan found it and brought it in to the scientists for testing. She said that it had an energy that she'd never seen the likes of before. After being proven sane, she is also having eye tests and such run on how she can see such things. With her consent, of course.

"Now, in other... No, wait, something just came in. The demon can apparently talk and has given its name. Is it a call for help? Is it the beginnings of peace? Whatever it may be, he gave his name as one word.

"Sesshoumaru."

Click. She shakily reached for the phone and dialed, "Ayumi-chan? Ah, yeah. Hey, can you get me tickets for the next flight to Japan." She paused as Ayumi spoke. "Yeah, I was watching, but that's not why I'm going. It has been around four years since we were home and I figured I'd go home a little earlier to relax before Souta's graduation. ...Okay then. Tomorrow at 5 am. See you there."

--

Kagome mentally thanked Sango for teaching her the ninja-like tricks of her trade. Of course, most of that was based on being downwind and such, but it taught he the basics of sneak attacks. It was times like this, times where she used what he friends had taught her, that she missed them the most. Slinking around against the building, Kagome took aroung the corner quickly and knocked out the two guards before they could give a distress call.

Kagome easily evaded the cameras and moved towards the door to the captive taiyoukai's room. _'Heavy guard, my ass.'_ She knew they'd have surveillance in there to observe him like a specimen, if nothing else. She closed her eyes, concentrating on expanding her own aura outward. She was pretty sure there weren't any barriers and if so, the clash between reiki and youki should cause the cameras to short circuit.

She really hoped she was right. And busted down the door (once again thanking Sango).

He was lying there, passed out from the tranquilizers that would've killed an elephant and probably five humans. But he, _her_ taiyoukai, was alive. She didn't know if he'd waited for her for the half millennium, but he still deserved her help. She undid the leather straps (while wondering why there weren't any metal ones) and tried to lift up Sesshoumaru. "Oh crap, I forgot to worry about how to get--"

"K-Kagome..."

"Oh!" she spun around, leaving Sesshoumaru's dead weight to lean against her back. She grinned widely, "Inuyasha! Will you give me a hand?"

The hanyou let out a "Feh" and grabbed his brother, putting him over his shoulder. Kagome giggled as they ran out of the place, alarms beginning to go off and Inuyasha complaining about hurting his ears saving his half-brother from some country chit.

--

"So, Kagome-chan knocked out the guards?!"

"Yeah. She was great, Rin." Inuyasha admired Kagome, grinning. Rin made an annoyed sound and kicked her mate. "Ow! What was that for bitch!?"

"Rin had to work hard for Sesshoumar-papa to let us mate! You'd best not try anything bad!" Inuyasha hugged Rin as she began to cry, "Please don't leave Rin for Kagome-chan! Rin loves Inuyasha so much!"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha led the girl out of the parlor. Leaving said miko in the same room with the silent, now awake western lord. The silence between the two of them was awkward and deafening. Kagome blushed and broke the silence, "So, Rin and Inuyasha mated. That must've given you quite the headache."

"Hn."

"I mean, on one hand Rin-chan would be able to stay around forever. But on the other hand, you'd have to keep Inuyasha around to and not try to kill him so much. But I suppose a happy ward is better than anything. Ah, that reminds me what happened to Jaken?" Kagome knew she was rambling, but couldn't stop herself. She really wished he'd just shut her up and say something.

"Inuyasha killed the wretched little toad."

Kagome looked up at the now wrathful looking taiyoukai. "O-oh." She was pretty confident that she didn't want to know why, but years of teachings got to her, "Why?"

He focused his glare on her now, "This Sesshoumaru does not see how it concerns you, onna."

Kagome looked down and winced, whispering out, "R-right. Silly me."

"Why are you still here?" As the words left Sesshoumaru's mouth, he smelt a saltiness enter the air. The woman was crying again. He already began to regret saying anything, but pressed onward. "As you saw, Inuyasha has mated. He is no longer available for courting." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, disbelieving.

"What did you say?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

Kagome grinned and leaned back in the chair. Rin and Sesshoumaru had been in the same informational loop when she'd left, so if Rin had believed she and Inuyasha had still been courting when she 'disappeared', so would Sesshoumaru. "Silly puppy. Don't you remember?"

Sesshoumaru moved to stand directly over Kagome. "What did you dare call me?"

Kagome flipped her hair and turned her head, since staring directly into Sesshoumaru's chest was way too tempting. "This Kagome doesn't repeat herself."

"Now you mock me?" It really wasn't a question though. He knew she was was. "Onna, you have a death wish."

She glared up at him, "I most certainly do not, but you will remember!" She stood up and, after four years, had forgotten how solid and unmoving Sesshoumaru could be, so she was pressed against him. _Well, this should help his memory._ Her face turning dark red, she continued, "I will make you remember me-- us! And I dare do anything to do so!"

She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his lips. _There's no way that day meant nothing to you! I won't believe it! I don't care if you hate me as long as you remember!_ She let out an "eep" as his arms tightened around her. When had they even gotten there? She pulled her mouth away to question him, but he beat her to it.

"So you didn't mean to leave this Sesshoumaru? You meant your words that you didn't care for the hanyou?"

Tears sprouted in Kagome's eyes as she realized he'd been hurt by the well's dysfunction as well, perhaps even more than she had. "Of course I wanted to stay!" She paused and glared at the door, "But this does mean, however, that I'm going to kill your brother."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he nuzzled her. "Half-brother, but be my guest."

A/N: This one is kinda more action-esque? I think I could expand on this story and make it more realistic for the characters. But this is what you get. Is there a lot of this kinda story? I know there are quite a few of them with Inu being studied or whatever, but I'm not sure about Sesshy.

Anyway, once again Inuyasha gets a different girl. First Kikyou, then Ayame, now Rin The player. XD But the news, I thought it was telling of American culture to call Sesshy, a creature unheard of, an it. I promise to be nicer if there are any Pro-Americans out there, but I was still a little peeved about learning that the US producers made Sousuke (from FMP) come from some crazy made up place instead of Afghanistan.

Ah, but I have to play some catch-up, so A bientot! Thanks for reading and don't forget (or thanks o.o) for reviewing!


	24. 24th: Take Your Child to Work Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I would have ANY of their babies!

April 24: Take your Child to Work Day

"Mama, I wanna go to work with you!" The short raven-haired child cried out. "Why do I have to go with Papa?"

Mama Higurashi leaned down and smiled while straightening Kagome's outfit. "Because, Kagome, I don't go to work. My job is to stay here and take care of Souta and all of you. That sounds boring, right?"

Kagome tugged at her skirt and nodded, "Kinda."

"Good then." The housewife pushed her daughter gently out the door, "Go get in the car. Your father is waiting for you."

--

"So the value of the function of x can be found by taking the anti-derivative of the cubic and quad..." Kagome set behind her Papa's desk, swirling around in the chair, as he stood in front of the blackboard, working as a super-math teacher.

Kagome silently cheered as he dismissed the class. Maybe now they could get some lunch. Maybe they'd have spaghetti or fruit snacks or tacos! "Papa, can we go..." The future miko, who had been running towards her father, was frozen and staring. "You're so pretty!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little human, shocked. He was used to them being very forward, but never had any had the audacity to call his person 'pretty.' Sesshoumru leaned down towards the little girl, barely listening to her father as he apoligized. However, both males had forgotten the impulsiveness of child (and Kagome, especially).

There was a smacking sound and Papa looked down to see his precious baby girl kiss the college-attending ferocious demon. When she shouted something bout being married, he fainted.

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at this tiny girl and her father. Sure, he was shocked by the kiss, but he was quickly getting used to the feeling from this girl. He pulled the girl off of his neck and told her to wake her father. He walked to the door, leaving, then made a mental note to remember this girl who had presented him with her first kiss.

She'd be fun to tease.

A/N: Kinda took a SessRin take on a SessKag, didn't I? Poor Kagome is going to be sad when she figures out that Sesshy left and she probably wont see him for years. Not that she knows that. Also, it's almost ironic how Kagome's dad is a calculus professor and the older Kagome, which we all know and love, has nightmares about math.

But, anyway, these are going slower because it's the end of the school year and exams are a'comin'! But as of the 24th, there are 6 of these left and I only have one class on the one last day of school. Ah, but this was actually the only holiday for today except for "Pigs in a Blanket" day and I once again can't find myself doing _that_ to Sesshy. Make him and Kagome a fatty? I might cry. Especially Sesshy. Kagome needs a little pushin'-cushion (and I can't believe I wrote that x.x) occasionally, but piggy is more than that. Ah, whatever. I've got to go work on our yard sale for tomorrow (Yay! Money!) so hasta luego.

Oh, I so totally wanted to put "hasta la vista, baby!" XD


	25. 26th: Hug an Australian Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Australia. In fact, the only Australians I know are on the tv.

April 26- Hug an Australian Day

"Imouto, I warned you before we went to the beach."

"Urusai, Miroku!" Kagome huffed, wincing at the cold lotion he rubbed on her skin to relieve the burn. She and her brothers had decided to take a trip to Australian for the next two weeks, since her brother and she had just graduated (she had skipped a grade or so).

Miroku pouted, "Kagome-chan, call me onii-chan. It makes you cuter." Kagome snorted and went to put her shirt back on over her swimsuit top. She began to button the blouse as Miroku complained, "You know, I could still be at the beach rubbing tanning lotion on very well endowed Australian women instead of rubbing sunburn reliever on my little sister."

Kagome growled in what, in her opinion, was a menacing way, but Miroku only laughed.

--

"I-Itai!" She turned around quickly and glared. Kagome blinked as she realizes that her brothers were one, no longer right behind her and two, they weren't the one who bumped into her. "G-Gomen... Ah, I am sorry."

"You must be a tourist. Your bathers are showing." The white-haired native glared down his nose at her. She blushed, not really knowing what a 'bather' was. She adjusted her shirt, trying to cover more. "What is... bather?"

He smirked at her and began to walk away. Kagome glared at the man's back, "Matte! Wakarimasen!" Kagome almost crashed into his back as he stopped abruptly.

_Why does this always happen to this Sesshoumaru?_ He sighed to himself and turned to look at the small foreigner. "I hope you are not by yourself with such a small grasp of English."

Kagome huffed, "I am not... alone." She paused to think of the words for a moment. "I am on vacation with my brothers. I do not know where they are now." She smiled up at the man. She really didn't want to have to go looking for a police station. "Will you help me?"

"Why should I help a galah like you? You'll probably be lost again tomorrow."

She glared. "What is galah?!" He gave her that same smirk again and raised a brow. He was still waiting for an answer as to why he should help her. She muttered "Baka ka" and then smiled. "I will not get lost tomorrow. My--"

Sesshoumaru was staring down at her wide-eyed. "What did you dare call me?!"

Kagome looked up at the man, shaking her head. "I did not--"

"Do not lie to me, woman!" He grabbed herm arm and, growling, pulled her into a nearby cafe. Having an argument in the street was no way to go about this. Kagome, thinking heavily about what she might have called him, didn't protest.

As the waitress appear, Kagome's head shot up and her eyes landed on the Australian man. "Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. Kagome bowed her head sheepishly. "Sorry." She wrung her hands as Sesshoumaru ordered them something. She wasn't quite sure what. "Will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru looked across the table at the dark-haired girl. She reminded him of his stupid brother, which worked against her quite a bit, but who she reminded him more of was his ward, Rin. Reluctantly, he nodded. Kagome grinned and spoke in Japanese now. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Sesshoumaru Taishou."

"Ehh?" Kagome gave him the once over. "You're Japanese?! Is that hair dye?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru explained that it was a family trait and, while he was full Japanese, his father and he had moved there to be with his, now, step-mother. His younger brother was only half Japanese. Kagome nodded and smiled at the waitress who was now bringing them a malt. "Oh, wow. Your hair is so gorgeous, too though! I almost can't believe it's natural."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru took a drink of his strawberry malt. "Perhaps you should call your brothers. They should be worried."

Kagome jumped and reached into her bag, muttering "Of course, Kagome. Just call Miroku-niichan, duh." She dialed the numbers after taking out the phone. "Moshi moshi? Ah, yeah. It's Kagome. ... No, you two are too slow! ... Hah! I had a feeling you would go back there! ... Oh, right. Hang on." Kagome covered the mouth piece and asked, "Where are we, Taishou-san?"

_Of course._ He rolled his eyes. "We are at the Coldie Cafe on the corner of Wales and 12th." Kagome repeated the directions and after saying farewell, hung up the phone. She smiled at the man.

"Thank you." She shook her head at herself. "Although, I don't know why I didn't think of it. I guess I was just fretting bout it too much." She smiled up at him and took a sip of her chocolate drink.

"Ah!" The girl rustled around in her purse some more and drew out a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote her number down and handed it to him. "Here. If you ever go to Japan..."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru took the paper and stuck it in his pockets. He would throw it away later (or at least that's what he told himself).

"Imouto!"

"Nee-chan!"

Kagome turned in her seat and grinned. She waved at the two as they walked to the table. "Miroku! Souta! You got here pretty quickly." She followed their eyes to the silver-haired man. "Oh, this is Sesshoumaru Taishou. He helped me out."

Miroku bowed and apologized for his sister, earning him a glare and a kick to the shin. He smiled, taking it in stride. "Come on, Kagome. We've got lunch arrangements, remember?"

"Oh, right. Okay." They said goodbye to Sesshoumaru and begin to leave, all except Kagome. She stood and stared at the expectant man. What could she say? While nothing seriously had really happened, she felt connect to this man now. She gulped and went with her impulses. She moved forward and hugged the thoroughly shocked man, kissing his cheek as well.

She giggled lightly, "Now that you probably feel thoroughly molested..." Kagome bowed. "Sayonara, Sesshoumaru."

A/N: Hmm, this one might need a sequel. I thought about just continuing it here, but I like the ending. But yeah, Kagome got a sunburn because I have a sunburn and it... well, it burns. x.x Ah, anyway this one definitely needs some definitions doesn't it?

Imouto- little sister  
Urusai- Shut up  
Itai- Ouch  
Bathers- swimsuit (I believe...)  
Matte- Wait  
Wakarimasen- I don't understand  
Galah- fool, silly person  
Baka ka- Stupid Asshole (something more for males to say, but yeah...)  
Nihongo o hanashimasu ka- Do you speak Japanese?  
Moshi moshi- hello (phone only)

I wont insult anyone's intelligence by putting sayonara on the list. The middle was nice, but I think I had to push it a bit. Oh, oh, oh! If you didn't notice, I did, but Sesshy is a lot more OOC than usual. I blame aussie culture, not that I really know anything about it.

Anyway, I know some of these more recent ones aren't quite as good, but stress and hectic-ness kill my creativity. But with this, there are 4 days left! Oh, and I did skip the 25th, but I'm working on it. I've changed the holiday like twice already. x.x Thank you for the reviews (which never make me angry!) and thank you for reading. See you next time!


	26. 25th: Seeing Eye Dog Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But one day, I'll get a big white cute Huskie and name it Inuyasha. Then I will!

April 25- Seeing Eye Dog Day

"What. the fuck. is. _that?!_"

Kagome rolled her eyes from behind the sunglasses. Leave it to Inuyasha. She moved her head upward, in the general direction of the hanyou's voice. "Just help us out, will you?"

With a protesting "feh", Inuyasha helped the miko out of the well and after much, _much_ consideration grabbed the large, white german shepherd out of the well. After landing next to Kagome, he dropped the dog who'd begun to growl at him. "Explain, wench. Now."

Kagome glared. "Hah!" She readjusted the weight of the bag and began to walk after taking hold of the dog's leash. She felt a slackening of the leash and stopped, patting the dog's head when Inuyasha began yelling in front of her.

"Now! What the hell is that!?"

"I thought you'd know a dog when you saw one, Inuyasha." The two walked around the still glaring Inu-hanyou. Kagome called back, "I'll explain when we get to the village, Inuyasha, but basically, this is Wan-wan."

--

After explaining why Wan-wan, the seeing-eye dog, was there and how she was temporarily blind, the merry band of travelers began on their way again, but now with the occasional growling and baring of teeth between the two dogs.

"Kagome-sama, would you be so kind as to explain more about this... chemistry?"

Kagome smiled up at Miroku's voice. "Of course." The school girl started reciting things she'd learned at the beginning of the year. Things like what an atom was, how chemistry was the study of matter, and so on. But, quite suddenly, she felt two hands on her arms, the leash slacken, and a stick (assumedly Miroku's shakujou). All which were to tell her to stop, apparently.

Kagome sighed. She'd been afraid of this happening. All of them were going to be even more concerned about her. She was no invalid! And she'd tell them so, "Guys, I brought Wan-wan so you wouldn't have to--"

"Kagome. Quiet." The blind girl tilted her head. Only a few people could make Inuysha sound like that and Naraku, or one of his lackeys, would've said something by now. That only left...

"You continue to show your low status. Now you have a lowly animal in your pack." Sesshoumaru. Kagome heard a tiny wimper coming from below her. Wan-wan. She glared and releasing the scared dog, pushed her way to the front.

"Hey! Don't scare Wan-wan! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Kagome called, uncertain as to how far away the taiyoukai was.

"Miko." Kagome mentally cursed as the voice sounded from directly in front of her. She'd guessed completely wrong. "Why are you yelling?"

A hand pulled the girl back and a growl filled the air. She let out a protest before she felt a tug on her sleeve. Kagome stood back and pet Wan-wan, listening to the hurled insults and clashing steel. Occasionally, the sounds got louder, but Wan-wan would bark and they'd go back.

The miko gasped as a loud crashing sound filled her ears and was followed by silence. Then she heard it. This growl was different. It wasn't coming from Wan-wan or Inuyasha. It was deeper. More menacing.

Wan-wan whimpered and moved towards the noise on his belly. Kagome was helplessly alone. She could hear her friends, except Inuyasha, calling to her and felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her still. Then a bright light exploded in front of her eyes.

"AHH!" The miko cried out covering her eyes quickly. She glared up at Sesshoumaru, despite the fact she knew he couldn't see it through her hands. "What was that for?! Give me back me glasses!"

"What has happened?" She felt him push the glasses over her earlobes and moved her hands away so the glasses could rest on her nose. He caressed her cheek. She smiled up at him and leaned into the hand.

"My sight is gone." She thought she heard a whimper, but figured there was no way such a noise would come from the mighty taiyoukai. "B-but it'll return with my medicine and a few weeks of resting them."

"How did the hanyou allow this to happen?"

Kagome shook her head, grasping his sleeve. "It wasn't his fault! It happened by accident at school."

"Hn." She stood there, waiting for him to say something. Wishing that she could see. Sesshoumaru might not be the most emotive person in the world, but he was even less talkative. "You will not go near this 'school' ever again."

Kagome huffed, "Since when was it any of your business what I do?"

"Since you were vital in the defeating of Naraku."

Kagome paused. _Oh._ Why was she always such a fool? No one would ever really want to be with a such worthless person. She took a deep breath, grumbling when it failed to soothe her. "That doesn't work when Inuyasha goes on about such things. What makes it thinks it'll work when you do it?"

The school girl heard a snicker and she figured he had a smirk gracing his face. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru cannot be subdued by one such as you." There was a silent pause, then his voice was closer. His breathe hitting her ear with every word. "I can also do things to your person that'd make you never wish to leave this Sesshoumaru's person."

Her face was flaming and she was preparing her maidenly shriek when she heard Inuyasha's voice again, finally. "Get away from her bastard! She's my pack!" Kagome was released as the two inu began growling at each other. She moved away from them and tried to call Wan-wan to her.

After minutes of no response, she called sniffling, "Sango-chan, where is Wan-wan? He isn't coming when I call him!"

"He's over here Kagome-chan! The poor thing was scared to death of Sesshoumaru-sama, but tried to protect you as long as he could."

Kagome blanched and swayed a bit, "He- he's..." She felt something land on her shoulder. "Sh-Shippou-chan, is Wan-wan...?"

"No way, Kagome-mama! Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't do anything to make you sad!" She felt his hair against her face as he whispered conspiratorialy to her. "I don't know why, but he was lying about the Naraku thing earlier, Kagome-mama. I could smell--"

Shippou shut up as a growl filled the area, apparently the whisper was quiet enough. Kagome giggled as a bark followed the growling. That wasn't Wan-wan or Inuyasha. As the image of Sesshoumaru barking formed in her head, the laughter increased.

She didn't stop when she felt the clawed hands grab her again, rougher this time. She didn't stop when she was commanded to. The tension was oozing out of her with the escaping laughter. It had to be a full five minutes later when she finally settled down and the first thing she heard was his voice. "If you are quite done, I do not believe we were finished." Kagome heard a "feh" but cut off the hanyou with a retort of her own.

"I think we are. I won't leave anytime soon." She grinned up in the direction of the taiyoukai's voice, "Especially not until I get _see_ you bark."

There was silence, with only the sound of Miroku trying to hold back his laughter, and then, "You will not return to where ever this 'school' is until I bark again?"

She could hear the shock and affrontedness in his voice, but nodded anyway. "Yes."

"Hn." _Then this Sesshoumaru shall never bark again_.

A/N: Awww, awww, awwww. That was pretty challenging having it be (I think) entirely restricted third person for a blind person. But, I finally got the 25th out of the way! (and am two days behind because of it.) I really think I'm out of the drabble mood. -sigh- These are getting longer. Not much, but still.

Oh, in case you were curious: Wan-wan is the onotamonopoeia of Japan for a dog bark. Anyway, stick with me. We're almost done here! Thanks for continuing to read and review! Kita kits!


	27. 28th: Kiss Your Mate Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There'd be more kissy-kissy-goo-goo if I did!

April 28- Kiss-Your-Mate Day

Note: The bold words are english. Otherwise, it's japanese.

Airports were horrible things. One has to arrive hours in advance, just in case the security measures take an even longer time. If unlucky, one would have to undergo a full search including removing shoes, being pat down, and having your every possession surveyed as if it could kill hundred of people. Afterwards, if one has extra time due to waiting for a delayed plane or some such nonsense, every thing in the transportation hell is grossly overpriced due to the convenient geographical monopoly.

Suffice to say, the Japanese man was glad he wouldn't be returning to the damnable place for months. With his bags being carried by some help, he entered the taxi cab and after paying the baggage man, gave the driver directions to his new living quarters.

--

"Kagome-chan, this is so awesome! I can't wait until we graduate this year!" Eri called as she examed the girl's new dorm with two baths and a kitchen. The other two girls, minus Kagome, nodded as they searched around.

After a few minutes of exploring and beginning to help Kagome unpack, Ayumi spoke up, "Ne, Kagome-chan, who are your roommates?"

Kagome smiled as she placed a picture frame on the desk next to her bed. For a first year, she'd been pretty lucky. She'd gotten one of the best apartment dorms and, therefore, got her own room. She thought for a second, "You remember Sango-chan?" She paused for the three to nod. "She's one of my roommates, but the other two are upper classmen. I believe their names are Tennyou-san and Kaze-san."

Yuka came back from unpacking the bathroom gear and whispered, "Are they guys?"

Kagome giggled, "No. The dorm might be co-ed, but the school doesn't really allow boys and girls to share a room." Yuka rolled her eyes. Schools could be so prudish.

"Then how are they seperated?"

Kagome placed a few books on the desk counter. "Each floor is split in half, so on the other side of the elevator are the guys dorms for the floor."

"Oh." Three voices rang out harmonically. The four of them worked in mostly silence, with the occasional comment and laughter ringing out. As Eri and Kagome made the bed, they heard the door open and laughter float in-- both guy's and gal's.

A giggle and a growl was heard in the hallway followed by an amused woman's voice, "Tadaima!"

The girls looked at each other and blushed heavily. Kagome shouted "Okaeri!" over the steadily heavier moans and grunts. Yuka whispered something like "oh my god" but the others ignored her as they all rushed out. Kagome found the pair in the kitchen ang gaped. "Taishou-san!?"

A head full of white hair and amber eyes shot up from it's resting place on the dark-haired girl's breast. Kagome sighed, relieved as she saw it wasn't Sesshoumaru, but her blush darkened as she realised the two partially clad people were staring at her. "S-sorry. Wrong person. M-my mistake."

The man smirked and stalked towards Kagome, earning a protest from the other girl, presumably one of her new roommates. He grasped her chin. "No, I don't think so. How do you know me, **sheila**?"

"I- I don't!" Kagome squirmed away from his touch. "I mistook you for someone else!"

He glared down at her and tightened his hold. She let out a gasp of pain as he began, "**My figjam of a brother**?" She shrugged and struggled. When she couldn't, she glared up at him.

"Ki...Kisama! How should I know who your brother is!? I don't even know who you are!"

"Tell me! Are you the little slut that my brother followed me here after!?"

"W-what!?" She pushed at him and was still not released. She growled. "Why don't you just get lost, jerkbag!"

"**You little tart! How else would you know my name?! Now tell me or let me get back to havin' a naughty with this little rag**!" Kagome blinked. No way. He didn't just say what she thought he did.

She kicked him in the shin and was promptly released. She thanked Sesshoumaru for showing her to the world of slang and looked at the girl sitting on the counter. "You have no clue what he just said do you?"

She shrugged, "My English was never very good. I much prefered French." Kagome explained and then covered her ears as the woman's shreiks filled the room and she threw some of her boxes at the male.

--

Sesshoumaru exited the elevator, now forced to carry his own bag, and saw his half-brother rush past with heavy looking boxes flying at him. Apparently, the country didn't matter to Inuyasha. Checking to see if anymore boxes would be flying, he glanced around the corner.

His eyes widened, "Higurashi." It slipped out and he cursed himself, for as soon as it did, the girl's head shot up and her eyes found him immediately.

"Ah, Taishou-san!" She hurried over to him, leaving the panting girl (who looked like she could be related to Kagome) to her friends. She took some of the bags from the ground and smiled up at him. "Let me help." Saying nothing, he began to walk towards the room he'd be forced to share with his brother and his stupid friends. "So, was that your brother seducing Kikyou?"

"Unfortunately."

Kagome giggled and stood behind the Australian-raised Japanese man as he unlocked the door. She followed him to his room and as she turned, heard the voice she'd wanted to escape. "Imouto!"

Kagome groaned. Of course the wonderfully hot man would be staying in the one place she'd planned to stay away from. Ahh, well. Change of plans. "Taishou-san, you remember my Onii-chan, Miroku? Miroku, you remember Taishou-san. He helped me that day in Brisbane."

Miroku gulped as his sister glared at him, sending him the very clear message to go away so she could play. He left sulking and dragged the half-breed, who'd appeared ready for an argument, back to their rooms to finish unpacking. He perked up though as he heard Kagome's parting words. "Later, Nii-chan!" Damn! She knew him way too well.

--

"So, your brother's Japanese still needs some work, doesn't it?" Kagome spoke up after half an hour of silence. Just helping set up Sesshoumaru's room. She set the pen holder on the desk next to the lamp.

"Why do you say that?"

She grinned and scratched the bridge of her nose, "I kinda cursed at him earlier and... he didn't seem to respond to it very much. I'm not even sure he knew why Kikyou kicked him out."

He looked over at her after plugging in his computer monitor. "Oh? And you know?"

"Of course! I told her he called her a rag and explained it!"

He smirked, "So you threw him under the bus?"

She paused at the odd phrase, but flushed, "No! She had the right to know!"

"Good. I might've done something crazy if you said yes."

Kagome's blush darkened, but she refused to be dragged under. She knew curiousity killed the cat, and while she most certainly liked being alive, she had to wonder if the cat didn't die happily. She set the pillow down at the head of the bed and plunged. What were the chances of him answering anyway? "What 'something crazy'?"

Chuckling, he grabbed the girl and sat her on his lap. At that point, she realized he hadn't been working twice as much as she. She glared up at him, ready to complain and got a mouthful of well... him. "Mmm!"

She managed to pull away, shocked. She set her fingers on her lips, blushing, as he set her down. He tweaked her nose and opened the door, "Come on. It's about time for dinner."

"Wh-what was that for?"

"You're my mate, are you not?"

Kagome blushed and stuttered out a nonsensical answer. She wasn't sure how to take that. She heard his snickerings behind her and a determined look passed over her face. _All I have to do is figure out if he meant friend-mate or mate-mate._ She glanced at him, his face no void of any emotion and sighed. This really made her want to hate Australian-English.

A/N: Ah, another list of words. v.v Full of Aussie slang and Japanese phrases.

Tadaima- I'm home  
Okaeri- Welcome home  
Sheila- Woman  
Figjam- "**F**uck, **I**'m **G**reat-- **J**ust **A**sk **M**e"; In this case, a snobby person  
Kisama- You bastard! (or "lord of the donkeys" from another source o.o)  
Have a naughty- Copulate  
Rag- A loose woman

So, here's the sequel!! Yay! Not much to say about it except I forgot Sesshy's last name for a bit XD Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it. I did. Thanks for reading it (even if you didn't like it x.x) and reviewing! Hooroo!


	28. 30th: Walpurgis Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And as much as I don't value my soul, I still wouldn't sell it for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, though...

April 30- Walpurgis Night (aka Walpurgisnacht)

Kagome fell back, wondering once again how girls had managed to convince her to join them in their not-so-innocent games. She swore then and there she was never messing around with any magical stuff ever again!

At this point, Yuka and Ayumi had fainted. One from the plan actually working and the other from the thing they had somehow summoned. Eri was across the room, as far from the beautiful creature as possible. Don't get her wrong, he was terrifying, but irresistably so. His outfit was dark (black, really) Victorian garb and very striking against his hair and complexion. His hair was platinum and his eyes were golden and he was talking:

"I repeat-- and, human, you have no inkling at how I hate doing so-- for what was I summoned on this Walpurgisnacht?"

Kagome tried to stutter out an answer to the glaring demon. Why was he blaming this on her? She tried to think of an excuse, when a thought struck her and she blurted out, "What the heck is a 'Walpurgisnacht'?!"

He sighed tiredly, "It matters not." With that his glare returned and he grasped the alarmed miko's arm, and he growled out, "Now what is your wish. I am busy with many summoning this night."

Her brain froze as she stared down at the clawed hand holding onto her. Her head slowly turned up and she met his gaze. "Kiss me."

"As you wish."

A/N: This is one of the shortest yet! I suppose I could've gone into a little detail about what they were doing and such, but I really like it this way. Just for the curious, Walpurgisnacht is basically like an old-school, classy Halloween. It's mostly celebrated in Germany and other nearby countries and has something to do with witches meeting up on some mountain. x.x Sorry. Bad description, but if you want to know more just go to wiki.

Well, this should've been the last one, but let's just go with me not being able to count to thirty... or owning a calendar. XD Two more! The 27th and 29th. The 27th is Tell A Story Day (which I'm taking as a free day to get this idea out of my head x.x), but the 29th could be anything on that day.

Anyway, time to cut this off before the AN is longer than the story. XD R'n'R!! And thanks for it too!


	29. 27th: Tell A Story Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but that won't stop me!

April 27- Tell A Story Day

Sesshoumaru stalked away from the wretched scene. _How dare they sleep around on this Sesshoumaru! How _dare_ they!_ Sure, he knew they had yet to be mated, but still! He thought that they'd at least have the decency to end their relationship first. _Of course,_ the taiyoukai thought as he paused his step, _I would've decapitated the wretched hanyou. But that is besides the point!_

Growling lowly, practically subsonic, he brought down the surrounding foliage, which already had marks on the from his expanded youki, with a wave of his claws.

"Eep!" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the shocked sound. A glare pasted itself on his face as the miko appeared.

"You." She laughed nervously, waving. This was the last time she looked for the hotsprings on her own.

"Ah, hello Sesshoumaru-sama." She strolled over to him, stopping a few feet away when she heard his growl. "What are you doing out here?"

He shot her a skeptical look. "This is my land. What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now, I was looking for the nearby hotsprings." She raised her armful of bathing supplies for emphasis. "But, overall, our group is in the west because of a rumor about Naraku being nearby."

He figured he'd give her the directions. Just to get the girl to move along, but first... "This Sesshoumaru would never allow such filth in his lands." He looked away, missing her eyes rolling but heard the sarcasm that came with it.

"No. The mighty taiyoukai never misses a thing or anything."

He sent her a glare with a emphasizing, "Hn."

She blushed, embarrassed, and muttered out an apology. She scanned the area and scrunched her nose. "Anou... You know where the hot springs are, right?" He nodded. "Can you lead me there? I tried following Shippou's directions, but I'm think I'm lost. I don't remember how to get back to camp even."

Sesshoumaru sighed, mentally of course since he'd never make any such noise out loud, and led the way. He half-listened as the girl continued to talk. "I asked Shippou to come with me to find it, but he said he had to do something dealing with Miroku and Inuyasha getting in trouble." That caught his attention. Had the kitsune known what was going on?

"How so?" Kagome blinked, suprised at the response. Sadly, she didn't know either and shook her head.

"Maybe Sango caught them watching us bathe and didn't want to worry telling me?" Kagome frowned at that. "No, that can't be it. I can be very useful in scaring Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. "Anyone just needs to my help and they can get anything out of Inuyasha like that." The that being a snap of her fingers.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Using the little miko didn't seem like a bad idea. He'd get that bastard back. The two entered the area containing the hot springs and he spoke up, "The hanyou sodomizes the monk."

Kagome set down her supplies. "Sodomize..." Her eyes shot up to his and she stood straight. "Wait, what?! Inuyasha and Miroku are...?!" She laughed and waved her hand. "There's no way!"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't lie."

"But then..." She gave him a look and he was sure he didn't care to interpret it. "How do you know that?"

"That is inconsequential."

"Ah." Kagome nodded. Nothing was said between them for a while as they just stared at one another. "Are you going to leave now?"

He raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

Glare. "I'm going to take a bath!"

"Alright." The silence filled the space between them and she huffed.

"Well?" He gave her a curious look. What now? "Leave!" He sighed. Nevermind, same old girly problem.

"This Sesshoumaru has no use for your ideas of modesty." He let out a wince, making sure no one saw, as she screamed. He growled as she finished. "What is your problem, miko?"

"You!" She tugged at her hair. "You drive me mad! Go!"

He smirked and leaned against a tree trunk. "You have no power over me." She was suprisingly fun to tease he realized as she sat their fuming, probably wishing that the subduing command worked on him. "This Sesshoumaru goes-- and stays-- where ever he desires."

The taiyoukai saw the school girl perk up and a sly look crossed her face. She had probably thought of a simplistic plan to have him leave. She looked up at him coyly, all traces of deviousness vanished, and spoke "Do you desire me then, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Perhaps I do." He snickered as her coloring quickly flooded with red. Shy little miko. He was going to have fun with her. And the fact that he was taking her from the hanyou? Now just a bonus.

--

Inuyasha sighed as he sat next to Miroku, ready for dinner after a good romp. While helping themselves to the future girl's ramen, they pondered where the taijiya could be. They had a good idea where Kagome was, thanks to the yelling.

"I'm just really glad he didn't kill me right now."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "You and me both. I knew I should've told him, but we'd definitely be dead by now." He heard a loud shout of laughter followed by a playful growl. "I never figured on those two getting it on though."

A lecherous look crossed Miroku's face as he finished a bite of ramen, then spoke. "Well, it sounds like they get along _just_ fine."

A snort was heard. "Hentai."

A/N: So, yeah. This idea was bothering me since someone was making fun of the cliche Kag runs into Sesshy after seeing Inu and Kik. And now, I love love LOVE those-- especially making fun of them-- It seemed rather malicious, so angrily I thought of this. Reversal of roles. Sess runs into Kag after seeing a Inu and Miro-kun scene. XD So yeah, I used this day to tell you the story. Pushing the idea of the day a bit (at least according to these stories), but I had to.

So anyway, one more chapter left! April 29th. But I start actually _taking_ my exams tomorrow, so that might take until at the most next Wednesday or Thursday (but that's worst-case scenario). Ah, but stick with me! Thanks for reading that! And thank you for any and all reviews!


	30. 30th: Sense of Smell Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or CNN. Don't you think we could compromise and I could atleast get one of them?

April 29th- Hairball Awareness Day/ Sense of Smell Day

Kagome sat on the arm of the couch, watching over her friend's brother's shoulder as he listened to CNN and typed up reports (or some such lawyer paper). She tried not to laugh as the toad demon on the other side of the loveseat fanned his lordliness with one of Rin's homemade fans.

It'd given her a wonderfully horrible idea. She leaned next to his ear and whispered in what she hoped was a seductive voice. "Say 'Ahh.'"

He turned to her glaring, his mouth opening to reprimand her for whatever transgression she was doing now. It could be for sitting on the arm of the couch or borrowing his shampoo this morning for all she knew. Anyway, before a word could exit the perfectly sculpted lips, she managed to push a grape between them.

She grinned as he gave her a shocked glance and ate the grape with a grimace. Her puppy never would never learn to like produce very much. She let out an 'Ahh!' and gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic look. "Gomen ne, anata. Would you prefer this sacrificing harem girl to peel your grapes before they are fed to you?"

"Hi-Higurashi-san, I went and bought you that shampoo."

Kagome looked up and noticed a slightly perturbed Hojo standing in the entrance. She flushed lightly and moved to thank Hojo. Poor kid, she tried not to try and seduce the sexy inu when he could see. She knew that she should stop his crushing on her, but the worshipping was kinda nice when one's fiancee tended to ignore you for half the day. She also knew she was a horrible person for thinking like that.

She smiled and patted the younger (by like 8 years) boys head. "Arigatou, Hojo-kun." She glanced in the grocery bag and grinned, winking at her oblivious accomplice. She took a hold of his hand and began dragging him along. "Come on. I need your help with something."

--

"So... you _can't_ get a hairball?" Kagome looked at the demon skeptically as she pulled off her pants. "Not even if you go into your full demon form and... you know, lick yourself."

He glared at her and began brushing his teeth. Kagome giggled. "You're thinking, 'This Sesshoumaru will not dignify that with an answer. This Sesshoumaru _never_ licks himself.'" She put on her nightgown and blushed, sending him a heated look. "You're right. That's my job."

She resumed giggling as she heard him growl. She jumped into the king sized bed and snuggled under the blanket, staring at the wall as she waited for the demon to finish. "Do you like my new shampoo? It's specialized for sensitive," she yawned softly, "smellers."

He made an agreeing noise and spit out the overbearing toothpaste. He rinsed and flossed, rolling his eyes at the menial things Kagome made him do. It's not like anything could survive in poison-included saliva. He sighed silently and moved to the bed. "Kagome?"

A soft snore passed by him and he sighed again, louder. He really liked taking that nightgown off too. He laid down next to her, pulling her against him and taking a light, closer wiff of her knew shampoo.

Water lily and iris. He smiled and shifted to get comfortable. He couldn't have picked better flowers himself.

A/N: Wow... I accidently pressed back button. Nnnhh, that sucked. Oh well, let's see...

1- Final Chapter! Yay ;.; Thanks for stickin' around long enough to read all of these, no matter how bad some of them were.

2- Anata- Dear/ Honey/ Sweetie (basically... a pet name, okay?)

3- A super duper (with a few sprinkled strawberries) thank you goes out to MadeNew, Alternative Angel, and Missy Misa for reviewing so often. And a super duper thanks goes to everyone else. Nothing personal and no favoritism, I swear. I'm just too lazy to write out and go find all the names.

4- Missy Misa suggested I do a sequel to the Walpurgis (30th) drabble and I might. I've got an idea, but I'm not sure I can make it pretty. So, keep a wary eye out if you're interested.

I'll stop there since it's my favorite number. I repeat, once again, thanks! This was really quite fun!


End file.
